The Client
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: Graceland AU. When Governor Sinclair's only daughter is threatened by a mysterious organization he hires security expert Mike Warren to protect her. Mike vows to keep Abby safe, but are their bruised hearts safe with each other?
1. Prologue

AN: Like I mentioned in the summery this is definitely an AU. I hope the changes to character's backstories are clear within the story. If you have any questions comment or PM me and I'd be happy to answer them. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Abby Sinclair bopped to the music as she watched the city go by outside her window. The driver Bates caught a glimpse of her in the review mirror and smiled. The darling brunette was one of his favorite clients. Some he had driven could be snobby or pushy. Not Abby. Though she was often busy she treated him well.

She abruptly stopped when her phone rang. Abby recognized the ring tone and answered it, "Hi, Charlie."

"Where are you?" her best friend since college asked.

"Driving down 6th street," Abby answered.

"Got time to meet me for lunch?" Charlie offered.

"Where?" Abby inquired. Charlie Demarco was now an in demand pediatric surgeon with a hectic schedule. They never knew when they would be able to get together so Abby grabbed any chance to hang out with her friend.

"Cherries, my treat," Charlie said.

"You're on," Abby replied.

"How about a half hour?" Charlie asked. She knew it was short notice.

"Sure thing," Abby agreed.

Charlie got a page and checked her beeper, "Gotta go, see you there."

"See you then," Abby hung up,

"Change of plans, Bates," Abby called up.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Cherries," Abby said.

"Coming right up," Bates made the switch in direction.

When Abby arrived Charlie was already at an outdoor table. Bates got out and opened Abby's door. Abby took his offered hand and got out, "Thanks, Bates."

"No problem," he tipped his head.

"I hope you are not planning on waiting in the car," she said, "It's way too hot."

"That it is," Bates replied.

"Will you join us then?" Abby offered.

"No, but thank you," he replied, "I'm not sure I can take another round of girl talk."

Abby playfully slapped him on the arm, "We're not that bad."

"If it's about shoes or boyfriends I don't want to hear it," Bates chuckled. Abby laughed. They got to the metal gate of the metal fence that closed off the eating area. He opened it for her. She walked through and up to the table were her friend sat. The sun bounced off the yellow of her sundress. Charlie stood and hugged her over the table. Bates closed the gate and began to go around to the front of the restaurant.

"Isn't he joining us?" Charlie asked.

"He wants his own table- I think we scared him off with the girl power talk," Abby deadpanned.

"Wuzz!" Charlie called. Bates snorted. He went inside and requested a table close to where the girls were so he could keep an eye on Abby to make sure she was safe.

The friends settled down across from each other and a waiter brought them their waters and menus.

"So how many lives have you saved today?" Abby squeezed her lemon wedge into her glass.

"One this morning," Charlie took a sip of hers, "Heart transplant."

"Wow," Abby nodded.

"And it's still early," Charlie shrugged. She perused the menu. "What sounds good to you?"

Abby tilted her head. She didn't even have to think. "My crab cakes," Abby smiled.

Charlie wrinkled her nose, "Do you ever get anything else here?"

"Occasionally," Abby laughed. She just really liked these crab cakes.

The waiter came back. "Are you ready to order," he asked, "Or do you need a few more minutes."

"I think we're ready," Charlie said, "I'd like the pesto, please."

"Excellent choice and for you, Miss?" the waiter turned his attention to Abby.

"Could I get the crab cakes?" Abby requested.

"Certainly," he wrote it down, "It will be right out."

The waiter left. Abby's phone which. It lit up with a picture of a good looking square jawed man. Another doctor in a white lab coat.

"Is that Vance?" Charlie frowned.

"He can wait," Abby stuffed the phone into her purse.

"Why is his picture still on your phone? I thought you were breaking up with him," Charlie questioned.

"I was," Abby dropped her shoulders.

"Don't tell me Vance conned you into a giving him second chance," Charlie said.

"Well, yes and no," Abby replied.

"You saw him with that nurse," Charlie reminded her.

"They made out- Vance swears it wasn't more than that," Abby admitted.

"Of course he would," Charlie rolled her eyes, "She's not the only one he's messed around with."

"I don't have any proof he's not telling the truth," Abby counter halfheartedly. Deep down she knew Charlie was right.

"You are smarter than this," Charlie chided.

"Let's not talk about Vance," Abby replied, "Nothing is guaranteed."

"I would hope not," Charlie replied.

The waiter brought out their food and set their plates in front of the ladies. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"This look fabulous," Abby replied.

"And smell great, thank you," Charlie added.

The waiter bobbed his head, "Enjoy your meal."

They spent the next twenty minutes in light conversation and eating. When the meal was over they paid inside. They walked out the door together. Bates was a few steps behind them.

"I was good to see you," Abby hugged her.

"Later, Girl," Charlie waved. They separated heading towards their cars. Abby reached hers first. A grey furry little body lay on the hood of the car. It was a rabbit. Blood trickling down the hood. Abby screamed.

Charlie came running. She stopped beside Abby totally out of breath. "What's wrong?" Charlie gasped. Abby pointed to the rabbit. Charlie wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and squeezed, "Don't look." She tried to angle Abby away. Bates stepped in front of her. Charlie began to look around for anyone looking at them that seem suspicious.

"That poor thing," Abby said. Bates shook his head. He was afraid to say what he thought it was.

Abby's phone rang. She dug into her purse and brought it out. It should her dad on the screen. Abby cleared her throat before answering, "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Princess," Brennan replied, "I was hoping I could talk you into coming home for dinner Saturday."

"Something happen," she said.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Someone is playing a sick joke," Abby answered.

"What joke?" Brennan questioned.

"They killed a rabbit and put it on my car," she sobbed softly.

"Where is your driver?" he asked.

"He's here," Abby said.

"Hand me to him," Brennan instructed.

Bates took the phone, "Governor Sinclair."

"What's going on? Did you see anything?" Brennan asked.

"No, Sir, I was keeping an eye on Abby not the car," Bates replied.

As they were talking his phone beeped letting Brennan know a message just came through. "Hold on," he said. Brennan opened the message. A picture of Abby and Charlie sitting at their table eating and laughing was attached. Brennan's heart began to beat in his ears. Brennan looked down at the included message: "Do you know where your daughter is? I do."


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Shout out to my friend Copter from GW who is betaing this story for me. You rock! Thanks for the comment on the prologue. Enjoy the update!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Brennan Sinclair, a man of regal bearing sat behind a large desk in his home office. Two files spread out before him. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. His brown eyes, the same Abby inherited, scanned each page line by line. All the facts were making his head spin. His security as Governor was handled by other people. He never had to think about it before. There was no more room in the security budget for extra security so he was hiring people to protect Abby out of his own pocket. Paul Briggs and his men came highly recommended from his security chief- she knew her stuff and trusted them. "You'd have these two protecting your own daughter?" Brennan looked up at the muscled man leaning on his window frame.

"Yes, Sir, if I had one," Paul stepped forward, "Johnny and Mike are the best."

"Not just _your_ best?" Brennan emphasized the second to last word.

"If there were better I'd be recruiting them," Paul declared.

Brennan rested his elbows on the desk top, "She's all I've got."

"I am not just giving you anyone," Paul assured him. Brennan inhaled sharply and nodded his understanding.

"Tell me about them," Brennan closed the folders and stacked them together.

"Mike graduated top of his class at Quantico- he's very alert and detail oriented," Paul began.

"How are his protective instincts?" the father asked.

"Excellent," Paul answered, "His reflexes are impeccable as well- I've never seen a guy handle a gun faster or more accurately than Mike."

"And Mr. Tuturro?" Brennan asked.

"He's a fighter and brave," Paul said, "He's been trained in several martial arts besides his military background."

"They work well as a team?" Brennan raised a questioning eyebrow.

Paul nodded, "They complement each other well." Brennan blew out a breath. Paul stepped closer to the desk. "I read the note these people left with the rabbit at the car," he grimaced.

Brennan recalled Abby sobbing on the phone after she found the poor creature, "We have the TAU involved, but they aren't getting anywhere ether."

"Is there a way anyone else knew Abby was stopping there for lunch?" Paul asked.

"Besides Abby, her friend- Charlie, or the driver? No. It was a spontaneous get together. Someone had to have been following my daughter," Brennan insisted.

"How is she taking the situation?" Paul inquired.

"She's scared and not too thrilled about needing protection, but she understands why it's necessary," Brennan answered.

"Sounds like she's got a good head on her shoulders," Paul replied.

"That she does," Brennan grinned.

"Then this begs the question," Paul tilted his head, "Are we going to do this or what?"

"Call Mr. Tuturro in," Brennan requested. Paul nodded then left to send in Johnny.

A minute or two later Brennan's assistant opened the door for Johnny. "Mr. Tuturro," Brennan greeted.

"Please, call me Johnny," the Latino smiled a boyish smile. He seemed a jovial sort.

"You trained to be a Navy Seal- that's impressive," Brennan lead him over to the chairs. He leaned against his desk.

"If that boat hadn't hit me on the last day of training I'd be a Seal," Johnny sat.

"That must have been rough," Brennan replied.

"Stuff happens," Johnny shrugged.

"Why did you get into the private security field out of everything else you could have done?" inquired Brennan.

"It was what I was trained for," Johnny answered, "And I like helping people."

Brennan was even more impressed. He could tell Johnny and Abby would become fast friends. "Mr. Briggs tells me you're trained in several of the martial arts," Brennan said.

"Four. I also kick box," Johnny replied.

"How do you get along with Mr. Warren?" Brennan asked.

"Mike? He's cool, Man," Johnny replied, "We're friends."

"You'd have no objections to sharing this job with him then?" Brennan tested.

"Nah- we run these jobs together all the time," Johnny smiled.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Silver," Abby pulled back on her horse's reigns. He slowed and then stopped at her command. She patted his neck. "That's my boy," Abby cooed. Silver had been a gift from her father for her twentieth birthday. He had a bright grey coat with a black mane and tail. Abby took a look around the large corral where she and Silver where exercising. They had a couple hurdles set up so she could take him through his paces on this beautiful summer day. Charlie sat on the top of the fencing watching Abby ride. "Ready for another go?" Abby asked her horse. Silver neighed. "Let's go," she gave a click and tapped Silver with her heels. He started forward. She turned him around toward the hurdles. They gained speed as they headed for a hurdle. Abby gave the command and Silver took the jump. She laughed as Silver carried her through the air and over the hurdle. In that moment Abby wasn't thinking about the threats or her boyfriend troubles. Her mind was clear and all she could feel was the exhilaration of the wind whipping around her. It resounded in her ears. Riding Silver was so relaxing. They made a perfect landing. Charlie cheered. She stiffened when she realized someone had joined them.<p>

"Beautiful, Babe!" Vance called. The blonde surgeon walked up to the corral and blew Abby a kiss. Abby waved to him.

Charlie rolled her brown eyes. There had to be a way to de-Vance Abby. Her friend could be too forgiving some times. Charlie jumped down and went to Abby.

"Great ride," Charlie said.

"It was," Abby dismounted. Vance came through the gate. He strode over to Abby. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, yourself," Vance dipped in and kissed her.

Silver reared up at Vance's presence in the corral. Abby pulled down on the reigns. Silver came back to the ground still tense. She rubbed his nose, "What's the matter?"

"Something must have spooked him," Vance shrugged.

"Must have," Charlie replied.

Vance ignored Charlie, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Abby briefly looked at him before turning her attention back to Silver.

"Anything new?" Vance questioned. It had only been a couple days since the incident.

"No new threats since I've been home," Abby answered the real question. She had a penthouse in the city, but Abby would always consider the family estate home.

"Think your dad would let me take out Marjorie?" she asked.

"Of course," Abby replied bubbly.

Charlie turned to Vance. "You could join us," she offered. Vance glared at her. Charlie knew full well he had issues with horses. Not to mention many other animals.

Abby got an apple out of her saddle bag and fed it to Silver, "There we are." Charlie caught the jealousy Vance's icey blue eyes sent towards Silver. He sighed though Abby didn't notice. If Abby loved him half as much as she loved that dumb horse they would have one hell of a relationship.

* * *

><p>Johnny went out then they sent Mike back. Brennan stood as the younger man entered. He studied Mike as the former FBI agent made his way to the desk. Mike had his sandy blonde hair cropped short. He sported a touch of scruff. Mike seemed thin, a little worse for wear, but that could easily be remedied.<p>

"Governor Sinclair," Mike reached out his hand.

"Mr. Warren," Brennan took it and the two shook. Mike had a good firm confident grip Brennan noted. "Have a seat," Brennan directed him to a chair. Mike sat. "You have a remarkable case history," Brennan said.

"I take my work very seriously," Mike replied.

"You're a former FBI Agent," Brennan stated.

"Yes, Sir," Mike nodded.

"For two years. Why did you leave the bureau?" Brennan leaned back in his chair.

Mike shifted, "It wasn't as fulfilling as I thought it would be."

"So it was your decision to leave?" Brennan questioned.

"Technically," Mike answered. That is definitely how it looked on paper. "I resigned," he added.

"Where were you in the period after you left the FBI?" Brennan asked.

"Lost- letting myself wallow in the pain of my dream of the FBI dying," Mike answered, "Paul found me in a very dark place. He gave me a job, a new lease on life. I owe him a lot."

"Mr. Briggs thinks highly of you," Brennan replied.

"He wouldn't work with me if I wasn't the best for the job," Mike replied.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Brennan offered.

"Who are these people and why are they after her?" Mike asked.

"You don't pull any punches do you?" Brennan said, "I don't know- we're tracing the message I got."

"Any surveillance cameras in the area?" Mike inquired.

"How much has Briggs told you about the situation?" Brennan asked.

"About the incident at the car and the messages you got," Mike said.

"We have a suspect from there, but so far no luck on identifying him," Brennan answered, "Pretty generic description and he wore a baseball hat that shielded his face from cameras." Mike frowned. That wasn't good. It sounded like a professional to him. Brennan could see the wheels turning in the younger man's head.

"What do I need to know about your daughter?" Mike changed gears.

"If you're worried about her fighting or ditching you, don't- Abby is responsible and understands the situation is serious," Brennan started.

"Is that her?" Mike motioned to a framed picture of the brunette in question on a back bookcase.

"Yes," Brennan smiled. He leaned back and retrieved it. Brennan handed the framed picture to Mike. His fingers traced her delicate features over the glass. His first reaction was that she had a sweet face and kind eyes. "That's after she graduated Georgetown Law with high honors," Brennan beamed.

Mike whistled, "Wow." Smart and pretty.

"She runs a non-profit foundation we started in her mother and brother's memory," Brennan augmented, "Abby is my only living child." He caught Mike's piercing blue eyes. Mike straightened as the worry of a father was communicated without words.

Mike didn't break the connection, "Understood."

"I am not taking any chances with her," Brennan declared.

"I'd protect her with my life," Mike vowed, "You have my word."

"That's up to Abby," Brennan said. Mike handed Brennan back the picture. Abby's father stood and put it back. "She's at the stables now- if you and your friend are willing to take the job we can go talk to her."

"Lead the way," Mike got to his feet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul, Johnny, and Mike followed Brennan over the grounds to a well maintained stable building. "Abby?" Brennan called as they entered. No answer. He began looking around the building and into different stalls.

"Should we start a search?" Paul asked.

Security at the estate was pretty tight- much better than at Abby's townhouse. That's why Abby was staying with him until this situation was resolved. "She's probably still exercising her horse," Brennan rambled, "She loses all track of time when she's riding." They would check the corral next.

"Does Abby ride often?" Mike asked.

"Almost every day off- weather permitting," Brennan replied, "If you go out with her on the trails the horse you'll take is over here." He took them down to the next stall. "Aslan!" Brennan called. A massive black on black horse rushed to the front.

Aslan's sheer force and size caused Johnny to jump back. He threw up his hands, "That's all you, Mikey."

"What's the matter, big boy? Scared of a little pony?" Paul quipped.

"Little? Pfft. He is huge- I'm not getting on any animal that tall," Johnny replied, "Besides Mike's the animal whisperer." Mike rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Aslan is strong, but trained- very smart," Brennan rubbed Aslan's nose. The horse looked for an apple from his master's hand.

Unbeknownst to the group inside Abby and her two companions were heading towards the stable with Silver. Vance's phone beeped signaling he had a message. He got it out of his pocket and checked to make sure it wasn't the hospital. The id came up with the name Jess. Vance read the text with a smile then slipped it back into his pocket quickly. "Who was that?" Abby asked.

"No one important- just a friend from the hospital," Vance covered. Silver snorted at him. Vance made a face looking at the stable.

"What? It's a stable," Charlie gave him an incredulous look.

"Just cleaned this morning," Abby offered.

"I'll just wait here out of the horse smell," Vance held the door for the ladies. Abby led Silver in. Charlie followed. Good riddance.

They found the men inside. "Daddy?" Abby let go of Silver. Charlie caught the reins while Abby ran to hug her father.

"There you are, Princess," Brennan embraced her tightly. They pulled back. He held onto her for one more moment before letting go. Side by side Mike could see she was very much her father's girl in looks.

"Are these the security people you were talking to?" Abby asked.

"Yes, where are my manners?" Brennan answered. He turned to the three other men bringing Abby with him. "This is my daughter Abigail," Brennan introduced them, "You've met Mr. Briggs- This is Mr. Tuturro."

He stepped forward, "Call me Johnny." Abby met his gaze politely, but couldn't stop her eyes from drifting behind him to his colleague. He was hot. If these were the men that her father was looking to employ as her bodyguards the tall hunk was almost certainly hired.

"And Michael Warren," Brennan caught his daughter's interest in the former FBI agent. Johnny angled so he wasn't between them.

"Miss Sinclair," Mike smiled at the lovely brunette.

"It's Abby," she smiled back, "Can I call you Mike or Michael? Or would you prefer something else?"

He tipped his head, "Mike is just fine, thanks." Abby nodded her understanding. Paul and Brennan gave the three some space and just watched to see how they got along. Brennan wasn't going to hire them if they didn't get along with his daughter.

Charlie brought Silver up to Abby. Abby motioned to her friend, "This is my best friend- Charlie."

"Hello," Charlie waved.

"Miss," Mike greeted.

"We're going to have to watch this one, looks like trouble," Johnny said.

Charlie laughed, "You have no idea." She handed the reins to Abby. Charlie sized up the guy her friend was obviously checking out. "Not bad," Charlie thought to herself. Maybe she wouldn't have to lift a finger to get rid of Vance after all. Having this hunk around Abby untold hours could do wonders. Vance's ego wouldn't be able to handle it. Abby was clearly attracted to Mike too. Double score. And from Mike's body language the feeling was mutual. It was just a matter of time.

Charlie stepped over to Johnny. The two exchanged a knowing look. Leaving the thoughts unspoken. "What do you do, Charlie?" he asked.

"I'm a surgeon," she answered.

"Really? That's cool," Johnny grinned, "With all the scrapes that one and I get into it would be nice to have someone around who could patch us up."

"I would if you could afford me," Charlie teased with a twinkle in her brown eyes. Johnny had to take a double take. There was something very familiar, almost familial, about this woman.

"Who is this?" Mike stepped in closer to Abby.

"Silver," she beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Silver," he patted the horse's powerful neck gently. Abby looked up at Mike. They locked eyes. The only space between them now was the horse. Soon the two were in their own little world.

"Do you ride?" Abby asked.

"No," Mike answered, "It's on my bucket list though."

"We'll have to cross that off soon," she batted her eyes at him.

"I might need a few lessons," he pursed his lips.

"I'll show you the ropes," Abby replied saucily.

Mike licked his lips, "I'd like that."

On the outside Vance got tired of waiting. He entered the stable reluctantly. The first thing that came into view was some guy standing way too close to Abby. Dude was in her personal space. She didn't even seem to mind. They looked much too comfortable together for Vance's liking.

"Hey, Babe," Vance made his presence known. He strode over to Abby and kissed her cheek. Mike noticed Abby bristle. "Did you forget about me?" Vance asked.

"Oh, that's my fault," Brennan covered.

"These are the security people Dad's bringing in for me," Abby added.

"Right," Vance replied, "The bodyguards."

"That is if Abby says so," Brennan looked to the brunette in question.

"Yes, I think we'd get along just fine," Abby gave her approval.

Vance, not waiting for Abby to tell them who he was, leaned forward. "Vance, the boyfriend." He was introduced to Briggs and Johnny. Vance shook their hands in turn. Then he came to Mike. Vance straightened to his full height. Mike didn't flinch.

"Mike," the security expert reached out.

"Mike," Vance repeated as they shook hands. Mike felt the jealousy roll off the other man. It took all Mike had not to laugh. They wouldn't be going there. He couldn't afford to fall for a client. Though Mike would admit he was very tempted by Abby. She definitely gave him an ego boost by choosing to flirt with him. When they finished shaking hands Mike turned his attention back to Abby.

She spoke first, "Has Dad showed you the other horses?"

"Well, Aslan," Mike said.

"He's Dad's and probably the one you'd ride- Aslan is the strongest," Abby said.

"There are others?" Johnny asked.

"Marjorie over there makes three," Abby indicated a stall across the way where a pinto mare stood, "She's the boss of the place- keeps these boys in line."

"That she does, my dear," Brennan replied. Charlie grinned. Marjorie was her kind of girl.

"Silver is the fastest," Abby puffed up with pride.

Brennan looked to Paul. "Why don't we let them get acquainted? We can go get the final details ironed out."

"Great idea," Paul replied, "I'll see you guys before I leave." Johnny and Mike nodded. Paul and Brennan headed back to the main house.

"May I have a moment with my girlfriend?" Vance asked.

Feeling Mike and Charlie's gazes on her Abby shrugged, "We'll be back."

"Stay in sight," Mike requested. Abby nodded. Handing off Silver, she and Vance went further into the stable. Mike and the horse kept eyes on them.

"What the hell was that?" Vance demanded.

"What?" Abby frowned.

"You and muscle boy," he raised an eyebrow.

"Grow up," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The two of you were getting pretty cozy," Vance needled.

Abby glared at him, "It's ok for you to make out with some nurse, but I can't flirt with anyone else?"

"I already apologized for kissing Jess," he said.

"Oh, that's her name," she chuckled unamused.

"Not the point," Vance shook his head, "I not totally comfortable with you being around a guy, who you'd flirt with, all day every day for who knows how long this is going to last."

"_Jess_ works at the hospital with you," Abby threw back.

"She's not with me all the time," he countered.

"Mike's here to protect me- not to flirt," she asserted, "We were just having fun- cool your jets." Nothing was going to come of it away. Abby spun around and left him to think.

She returned to the group. "Are you all right?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine," Abby smiled.

"Do I need to deck him?" Charlie offered.

"I could take him down if you'd like," Johnny backed her up.

"Thanks, but no," Abby tugged on the end of her braid.

"Why don't we get Silver settled then show the guys around?" Charlie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Abby nodded. Between the four of them it didn't take long at all. Mike & Abby were the last out of Silver's stall. "I hope you like to run," Abby closed the gate. Vance decided to come out of sulking and join them.

"Run?" Johnny's brow furrowed.

"I take a run every morning," Abby explained.

"I used to," Mike replied, "It'll be great to get into it again."

"Wonderful," Vance muttered under his breath.

"So 6:30 sharp," Abby said.

"I'll be there early," Mike said. He and Johnny would be staying at the estate. One of them would go with her everywhere she needed to go until the threat got neutralized.

Paul and Brennan were almost to the mansion when the latter's cell phone rang. They stopped for him to answer. "Hello?"

"I see the baby bird came back to the nest," a robotic sounding voice said.

"Who are you?" Brennan demanded.

"Someone whose got eyes on you."

"What do you want?" Brennan asked.

"Taking Abigail back under wing does not ensure her safety," the voice ignored the question.

"Leave Abby out of this," Brennan instructed, "Just tell me what you want."

"We'll be in touch." The connection went dead. Brennan stared wide eyed at Paul.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike stretched himself awake. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Mike rubbed his face the last image from his final dream replayed in his mind. A certain beautiful brunette was smiling at him. He groaned, remembering Abby was sleeping just down the hall. He shook off the thought and stood. He needed to get ready for their run. Johnny had checked out the route last night and everything was clear and green lighted to go. Mike grabbed his clothes and toiletry bag then headed out to the hall bathroom. He brushed his teeth. Not wanting to scare Abby with his whiskers Mike shaved before changing. He cleared out his things back to his room.

Mike was standing out in the hall waiting for Abby a full ten minutes early- just like he promised. Five minutes before the set time Abby's door opened. Abby stepped out in full running gear. Complete with black running pants, powder blue running shirt, and a powder blue and black running jacket. Her brunette hair pulled back. Suddenly Mike felt a tad under dressed in his t-shirt and exercise shorts. At least he wore the right shoes.

"Good Morning," Mike greeted.

"It is," Abby looked him over, "Good morning." He was still as attractive as he was last night. Sleep hadn't changed her view. She bit her bottom lip. "I hope you slept well," she smiled.

"I did," Mike gave her a crooked grin, "It's a comfortable room."

"It was my brother's," Abby replied.

Mike nodded not sure how to respond to that comment. He didn't want to push her into talking about a subject as painful as he imagined Daniel would be. The room had been chosen for strategic purposes. Both Mike and Johnny had rooms between Abby's and the stairs. Mike cleared his throat. "You take your running pretty serious, huh?" he indicated her outfit.

"Go big or go home," she chuckled, "Ready?"

Abby spotted the top of a gun and in waist band holster at Mike's hip. It tucked in part of the hem his shirt. She froze. Mike picked up on her uneasiness. He had been warned neither of the Sinclairs cared for guns. "I have to take it if we're going off the grounds," Mike said. He pulled the hem of his brown t-shirt and covered the gun in its holster.

"Of course," Abby pulled herself together. They started for the stairs.

Johnny was in the entry room drinking his coffee. "Morning," he greeted.

"All clear?" Mike asked.

Johnny nodded. He had checked out the route last night. It was pretty low traffic. "You've still got the green light," Johnny replied.

"Thanks," Abby said.

"See you in an hour and a half," Mike opened the door.

"Five minutes after that I'll go searching," Johnny replied.

Abby waved and the two were out the front door. Mike & Abby walked down the drive way. They stretched at the gate before taking off. They started out at a nice steady pace. Abby was ready to push the speed. "Come and get me!" she darted in front. Mike laughed and picked up speed.

They got to their turn around point and stopped to catch their breath. "You're faster than I thought you were," Mike bent down supporting himself with his hands on his upper leg, "You're kind of like, legit fast. Did you run track?"

"Cross Country," Abby replied.

Mike squinted playfully, "Cross Country, right. Is that the one where you run around in the mud in the middle of nowhere?"

"Anywhere a road takes you is probably not a place worth going," Abby deadpanned.

They both stared at each other for a moment. Abby tugged a stubborn strand that refused to be restrained into her ponytail, as a strand always does. She tucked it behind her ear. Mike shifted on the balls of his feet. He straightened his shoulders.

They got going down the road. Mike's ears picked up the rumble of a car. As fast as they were running it kept getting closer. They steered closer to the shoulder of the road. He sensed something off. "I've seen you go faster," Mike quipped.

"Careful what you wish for," Abby picked up speed. Mike matched hers urging her faster. Soon an SUV came up behind them. They were single file so the vehicle could pass easily still it slowed down and followed them. Mike casted a suspicions glance back over his shoulder. This car was fishy.

It began to push them. Abby stumbled over a rock. Mike pulled Abby into his chest. She didn't even try to resist as they fell. He shielded his charge as best as he could. His arm was under her as they hit the gravel hard rolling just out of the SUV's path. Mike retrieved the gun from his holster and aimed it in the direction of the SUV. The driver of the SUV put it into reverse to come at them with more momentum. It would catch them if they tried to stand. Mike rolled off the side of the road with Abby. The pair ended up under some brush. He was on his elbows to brace his weight and not crush her underneath. They heard the SUV drive off. "Are you ok?" Mike looked down into her face.

"Yeah," she gasped for air. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Mike helped her get to her stomach. "Do you think they're coming back?" Abby asked.

"Whatever happens get to the gate," Mike instructed. They had backup there. Abby nodded. They crawled under the plants until coming to their end. Mike poked out with his gun. Finding everything clear he got out. Mike swept the area before reaching his hand back into the bushes and helping Abby out. He helped her to her feet. "To the gate," Mike reiterated. They both took off. Mike keeping himself angled to protect her. It wasn't long until they reached the safety. Abby punched in her number and the gate opened. The two hurried inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when the gate closed.

Mike got out his cell and called in the incident. When he hung up he locked gazes with Abby's chocolate eyes. The poor dear was trembling. Mike couldn't explain why, but the sweet girl tugged at his heartstrings. He tentative reached out. Abby walked into his arms. She rested against his chest and allowed his perceive calm to overshadow her nerves. With Abby calming in his embrace Mike renewed a vow that he wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on her head.

"Thank you," she pulled away.

"Anytime," he let her go.

Brennan and his security head, Lauren Kincaid, met them in a room at the gate house. "Abby!" Brennan ran to his daughter. He looked her over. Abby's face and hands had a few minor scratches, but other than that nothing.

"I'm ok, thanks to Mike," Abby said. Brennan choked on blinked back tears. He hugged her tight. Rocking a slightly Brennan mouthed 'Thank you' to Mike. The younger man tipped his head.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Lauren directed.

"Mike and I were out for a morning run," Abby began, "We were just about to head back when this SUV came from out of nowhere."

"SUV?" Lauren asked.

"A blue Ford," Mike recalled, "An Edge most likely."

"It knocked us off the road," Abby concluded.

"Did either of you see the driver?" Lauren questioned.

"Baseball cap and sunglasses," Mike recalled his brief glance back.

"Man or woman?" Brennan wondered.

"Couldn't tell you," Mike put his hands on his hips.

Vance peeked his head in the door, "Abby?"

"Vance? How did you get here?" Abby questioned. She was still a bit in shock from getting run off the road.

"I left my badge at the house, coming in to get it I heard you and Brennan were out here- what happened?" Vance's brow furrowed.

"An SUV went after us on our run," Mike informed him. Vance's eyes widened. Mike had already had a chance to be a hero for Abby. Vance looked at the brunette. The next thought in his head was that he need to get his girlfriend away from Mike. "I'm gonna check her out," Vance said. Brennan nodded.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Come on, Babe," Vance began to tug her away. Abby's eyes were glued back on Mike. He watched her over Lauren's shoulder.

"What can you tell us about the car?" Lauren asked.

"It was a rental," Mike informed them.

"Makes sense," Brennan remarked.

"Got a plate number?" Lauren got out her phone.

Mike closed his eyes, "The front plate was AXZ-5551."

Lauren texted what he repeated down to someone to run it, "Excellent."

Vance made Abby sit down on a table on the side of the room. "Jacket off," he directed.

"I am fine- you should be checking out Mike he took the brunt of the fall," Abby insisted.

"He was doing his job," Vance said coolly, "You're the one I care about- not some bodyguard."

"Did you hear how that sounded?" she demanded.

"You know what I mean," he returned. She glared at him. "Come on, Babe, off with the jacket," Vance insisted. Abby huffed. He was trying to be a good boyfriend she supposed. Abby slipped off her running jacket, setting it beside her.

"See, I'm ok," she showed him her arms.

"How did you fall?" Vance asked.

"On our sides," Abby answered.

Our sides. He didn't like the sound of that. "Did you hit your head?" Vance inquired.

"No, Mike cushioned it with his shoulder," she replied. Vance bit the inside of his cheek. Things just keep getting worse. "He shielded me," Abby added, "He was doing his job."

"I'll have to thank him," he stared ahead blankly. His calculated expression had the intended effect.

Abby sighed, feeling a little guilty. She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. Vance turned his face to hers. She surveyed the summer blonde with ice blue eyes. He was a handsome man Abby knew. Still the connection was fizzling. "You're going to be late," she said.

"If I'm not need here I guess I'll go into work," Vance said, wanting her to ask him to stay.

"See you later," Abby said. Vance squeezed her hand and left.

"Everything all right?" Mike approached.

"Yes, don't worry about Vance," she said.

"I don't want to cause any problems between you and your boyfriend," Mike leaned against the table.

"There were problems before you showed up," Abby shrugged.

They were interrupted by Johnny's voice. "Someone call in the medics?" Johnny chirped. He came in carrying a first aid kit.

"Over here, Johnny," Abby called. Johnny came to the table, set the kit down and opened it.

Mike pulled up the sleeve and let Johnny get to work cleaning the arm up. Abby watched. She grimaced, "That has to hurt."

"It's ok- I've got a high pain tolerance," Mike replied.

Johnny smirked. "You're doing great, Mikey," Johnny patted Mike's upper arm where he knew a bruise was forming. Instead of yelping in pain Mike narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend. Johnny sorted. He finished up. "I know kissing the road sounds fun, but don't do it again," Johnny teased, "Doctor's orders." Mike wanted to frown, but he couldn't stay mad when Abby laughed at the joke. Johnny reminded her of a slightly younger, guy version of Charlie. Almost. Which was pretty cool actually.

Brennan finished talking with Lauren and came over to Abby. "You ok?" Brennan asked Mike.

"Yeah," Mike answered.

Brennan wrapped an arm around Abby. She leaned into him. "I've got meetings to get to. You'll be ok?" Brennan asked.

"I'm good- I need to head into the office," Abby replied.

"I'll see you for dinner," Brennan kissed the temple of Abby's head. He drew away from her. She patted his arm as he let go. Brennan caught Mike and Johnny's eyes, "Call me if anything happens."

"Will do," Mike promised.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the offices of the Chloe and Daniel Sinclair Foundation Abby brought Mike and Johnny to the security desk. "Good Morning, Ms. Sinclair," an older security guard greeted her.

"Good morning," she replied.

"And who did you bring with you today?" he asked.

"Mike Warren and Johnny Tuturro," Mike spoke up. Johnny and he showed the man their ids.

"Oh, yes we've been expecting you," the security guard said. "If you'll come with me we will get your pictures taken and you'll have your security badges momentarily," he added.

Abby watched on as their pictures were taken. Johnny was up first. He mugged for the camera making Abby laugh. He straightened up for the real picture. Mike stood in front of the camera without frown or smile. The camera clicked. Abby saw the proof of his photo on the monitor and it make her weak in the knees. Mike was very photogenic.

They received the badges and soon were on their way. Johnny entered Abby's office first. He did a sweep as Abby came in with Mike following her. Mike couldn't help but notice the way her black dress slacks clung to Abby, tailored to perfection. She got to her desk and pulled up her laptop, letting it start up. Abby wore a crisp white button down blouse that fit her like a glove, but covered appropriately for the workplace. She carried herself with confidence. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Classy and sexy as hell.

Johnny stared out the large window that was behind her desk. He frowned. Johnny could easily spot a security liability. Mike detected it too and joined him there. "We need to get the glass filmed," Johnny said. It would obscure the view inside to the office, but still allow the light in.

Mike nodded, "Maybe rearrange the furniture a little."

"Really?" Abby looked around the room, "What's wrong with the way it is?"

"You are way too exposed here," Johnny pointed to the desk and chair.

"But there's no ledges and we're only on the fifth floor so no rooftop sight lines," she pointed out.

"It's easiest to shoot out of a room into another building than out in the open," Johnny corrected.

"More privacy and a quicker get away," Mike added.

Abby shuddered, "All right- we'll figure something out." She was learning more about security issues then she ever wanted too. "The computer is up," Abby stepped out of the way and let Johnny sit in her chair. He slipped in a flash drive and let a program run.

After several minutes the computer beeped. "Ok- it's clean," Johnny replied. He installed an extra firewall to make sure it wouldn't get hacked any time soon. "All done," he got up and left the chair for Abby. She sat and got to work.

As Abby typed away a photograph on her right caught Mike's attention. He knew he saw it in Brennan's office during the interview, but hadn't paid it any mind. Father, mother, sister, brother: the all American family. It was sad to think half of the family was gone. Abby detected his interest. "My mom was a nurse- that's how this place started," Abby said. Five years under Abby's direction and it was going strong.

"Very nice," Mike nodded.

Abby's intercom rang. She answered it, "Yes, Violeta?"

"The board and the first pitch are ready to go in Conference Room 1," her assistant said.

"Thank you," Abby replied.

* * *

><p>Charlie stretched as she stepped off the elevator doors. The brutal overnight shift left her drained. Her keys were in her hand. She selected the one to her apartment and readied it. Charlie heard her name called by a neighbor of hers. She looked up to find him waiting at her front door with a couple of cops. "What's up, Ian?" Charlie approached. Before he spoke she got a good look at her door. "Man," Charlie muttered. It was splattered in blood.<p>

"Boy, am I glad to see you," Ian replied.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"I was heading out with a couple of my friends and when we came out we saw two guys at your door," Ian explained. He had already told this to the cops. "They looked like they were breaking into your place- we asked them what they were doing," Ian continued, "They took off."

"Seriously?!" Charlie shook her head.

"Do you have any idea who would do something like this to you?"

"Hell if I know," she put her hands on her hips and thought, "My friend Abby Sinclair is being harassed like this."

"Sinclair as in the Governor?" the officer made a note.

"She's his daughter," Charlie nodded.

* * *

><p>It was a forty-five minute pitched including the discussion among the board members. That over the conference room cleared out. This left Abby with Mike and Johnny. She was going over the proposal papers. Mike heard a noise outside which caused him to step forward to beside Abby. His movement caused Abby to turn to him. Her eyes drifted slowly up Mike. She swallowed. The powder blue dress shirt he was wearing really made Mike's ocean eyes pop. She saw he was on edge and looked at the door.<p>

"Just a noise," he said.

Thankfully he spoke, she went back to work. Johnny snorted. Even he could see they had it bad for each other. Abby decided to check her phone for messages before going back to her office. She had a missed call from Charlie an hour before. Quickly she hit redial. "Hey, Charlie, you rang?" Abby said.

"When I got off work," Charlie chuckled.

"I'm sorry were you trying to sleep?" Abby asked, "I can call you later."

"It's fine, listen- when I got home my front door was vandalized," Charlie informed her.

"What?!" Abby exclaimed. Johnny and Mike huddled around her.

"My neighbor said a couple of guys tried to break in," Charlie clarified.

"Are you ok?" Abby got up and gathered her things.

"I'm fine- the police are looking into it," Charlie answered.

"We're on our way," Abby announced. Mike and Johnny followed her out of the room.

They stayed on the phone until the town car pulled into the garage and parked. Johnny and Mike got the low down on what was going on during the ride.

"We're here- we'll be right up," Abby

"You're not going up," Mike said.

"Mike," she protested.

Mike shook his head, "You're waiting here." Already in between her and the door, he shifted further out - she was not leaving the car while they were there. They had no idea if going after Charlie was a ruse to get Abby to the building.

"I'll go," Johnny added, "What floor is she on?"

Abby looked at both men. All she wanted was to get to her friend. Abby covered the receiver, "Sixth, Apartment 612." She turned her attention back to the phone. "Johnny is coming up to get you," Abby said, "Mike won't let me out of the car."

"He's just trying to protect you- I understand," Charlie replied, "See you in a few minutes."

Johnny exited the car and made his way to the elevators. It rode all the way to Charlie's floor with no stops. "Charlie," Johnny said. He went to her.

"Hey, Johnny," Charlie greeted.

Johnny noted that she was holding herself, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

One look at Charlie's door and Johnny swore, "Jackasses." An innate protective instinct kicked in. The affront to Charlie really got his ire up. They had only just met, but Johnny felt a pull towards her. The punks had better hope that Brennan's investigators found them instead of Johnny.

"I don't think it's safe for you to stay here for the time being," the policeman said, "Do you have a place you can go?"

"I guess I need to find a hotel," Charlie rubbed the back of her neck to work out a kink.

"Can we get some of her things?" Johnny asked the officer.

"I guess it's all right- we've swept the place. There are no signs these guys got inside," the officer informed them.

"Thanks," Johnny said.

"Let us know if anything is out of place or missing," he added.

"Sure thing," Charlie said.

They scooted in careful not to disturbed the technician processing the door. Charlie surveyed the living area and let out a sigh of relief. It didn't look like anything but her door had been touch. "Which way is your room?" Johnny asked.

"Beyond the kitchen," Charlie answered. She led him through the kitchen into the back room. Once in her bedroom Charlie wasted no time going to her closet. Opening it she pulled out a small suitcase from the top rack. Charlie set it on the bed. She then began to gather clothes from her closet and dresser drawers. He watched out the door. Even with the cops there Johnny still couldn't shake the feeling that the guys that vandalized Charlie's front door would be back. He wanted her out of there before they showed their faces again. Charlie rolled her clothes and stuffed them in her suitcase. She went into the bathroom. Charlie turned on the light. Opening the medicine cabinet she brought out a toiletry pack. Charlie came back into the bedroom dropped the pack into the suitcase. She zipped the suitcase closed.

Johnny checked his watch, "Five minutes- You've done this before."

"When someone in Denver needs a consult on a procedure I devised and it's for a four-year-old that's in critical condition I gotta go," Charlie shrugged. She was about to pick the suit case up by the handle when Johnny beat her to it. "I can carry my own bag," Charlie said. She was used to doing things for herself.

"Let me help," Johnny requested. Normally if a guy acted like this Charlie would probably accuse him of being chauvinistic, she had had too many runs in with those sorts of men, there was a genuine caring in Johnny's eyes that stopped her. "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"I'm good," Charlie answered.

Down in the town car Abby drummed her fingers on her knee. "They'll be down soon," Mike promised. Johnny hadn't let him down yet.

They heard the trunk opened and close. Abby watched the door until it opened. Johnny helped Charlie inside then followed.

"Charlie," Abby reached out and hugged her friend, "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Charlie assured her. She sat. Johnny and Mike locked eyes. Neither needed words to say what they were thinking. "We don't even know if this was related to the person after you at all," Charlie insisted, "It could be a couple of punks playing a prank."

"I don't believe in coincidences," Mike said.

"Either way you didn't do anything and I am fine," Charlie told Abby. She didn't want her friend stressing out over this completely unfair situation.

"Someone definitely tried to break in to your apartment," Johnny scowled.

"It would be a smart play: grab you to lure out Abby," Mike frowned.

Charlie yawned, "It didn't work. The police are handling it for now." Not that they could do much of anything. All they had to investigate was damage to property. She leaned back into the seat, "All I want is to find someplace to crash."

"You are staying with Dad and me," Abby insisted. Charlie nearly objected, but the look in Abby's eyes told her she wouldn't win this argument. Besides the estate was huge- they had more than enough room. Charlie was too tired to fight anyway.

"Bates," Abby called to the man upfront, "Take us home, please."

"Right away," he took off.

Abby called their house keeper, "Georgia, please get the room next to mine ready- Charlie is going to be staying with us for a while." Getting the response she expected, Abby hung up the phone. "All set," she smiled at Charlie who had by now had fallen asleep next to Johnny.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The housekeeper answered the door for Vance. He walked into the foyer of the Sinclair mansion carrying a duffel bag. He looked around. It was a gorgeous house. He could see himself living there permanently. Abby, Charlie, Mike and Johnny were coming down the stairs for dinner and met him at the bottom. Abby looked at Vance perplexed, "Going somewhere?" He hadn't said anything when he called to confirm he would be there for dinner.

"Actually I was hoping to stay with you. After what you told me happened to Charlie I just figured it's better to be safe than sorry," Vance answered. Charlie's incident was the perfect excuse to move himself into the estate. This way he could keep tabs on his girlfriend and her new eye candy. Maybe Vance could nip whatever was going on with those two in the bud.

"Well, I guess that is true," Abby replied. Charlie rolled her eyes at Vance. She knew what he was doing. Abby would not turn him away if he could be a target for whoever it was that was threatening her. It was logical they'd attempt to get to him next and Vance would use that to his advantage.

Taking Abby's reply as consent Vance set down his bag. He looked to the house keeper. "Could you make sure this gets taken to Abby's room?" he requested. The housekeeper nodded and left before Abby could instruct otherwise.

"Let's not keep Dad waiting," Abby set her shoulders.

The group came into the dining room. Brennan sat at the head of the table, "Hi, Princess, how was the rest of your day?"

"Relatively quiet after we brought Charlie home," Abby answered.

"I hope you slept well, Charlie," Brennan greeted his daughter's friend.

"I did, thank you," Charlie replied, "I appreciate you letting me stay here."

"You are always welcome," Brennan answered, "Come on sit or the food will be getting cold."

They approached the table and took their seats. Johnny and Mike already knew they were expected to eat with them. Mike was across from Abby with Vance sitting beside her. Johnny was in between Mike and Charlie.

"Will Lauren be joining us tonight?" Abby asked.

"No, Princess," Brennan replied, "She had other plans." Brennan was still a handsome man. He had a good heart. After her mother's fatal heart attack five years ago on the heels of what happened to Daniel the remaining Sinclairs closed ranks. Brennan hadn't even looked at another woman in that time. Abby hated the thought of her father being lonely. She had gotten her hopes up when Lauren began spending extra time hanging around with Brennan. Her father seemed to be opening up and enjoying the company. They'd make a very beautiful couple if Abby said so herself. It was the other woman's loss if she gave up on it.

It wasn't long until their plates where brought out and set before them. They ate and made light conversation. Soon the topic turned to family.

"Do you have any family, Johnny?" Brennan asked.

"I'm flying solo at the moment, so not much to say on that front- I was adopted by good people," Johnny answered.

You could have knocked Charlie over with a feather, "Me too." Johnny slowly met her wide eyes. Lighting had struck. As if that explained the sudden camaraderie that had come up between the two.

"What about you, Mike?" Vance inquired, "Surely you have some family you miss on these jobs."

Mike nearly choked on his potatoes. Vance actually asked him a civil question. Mike was expecting more of the silent treatment he had been receiving from Vance or something snippy. The guy just gave off that vibe. Mike swallowed before answering, "There's not much to miss- my mom is in London and I still call her- my grandfather I miss, but he died before I got into Quantico."

"Quantico? You were FBI," Abby said.

Mike nodded, "My grandfather inspired me to go become an Agent- he worked out of the Hoover Building in DC."

"You were a legacy," Brennan deduced.

"Not exactly," Mike replied, "He was a crime scene photographer, not an actual agent."

Vance liked where this was going. He didn't know much about the FBI, but he didn't figure their recruitment was much like the police. That didn't take a college degree or so he thought. Abby wouldn't be interested in someone that wasn't educated.

"I hear it's really tough to get in there- they only take the best," Abby said.

"It was tough, but I wanted it bad," Mike acknowledged.

"You have a Masters," Abby guessed.

"Two," Mike smiled. Vance's heart sank, Mike hit the baseline. This was not good.

"At the same time? What in?" Abby inquired.

"Yes. Criminal Justice and Forensic Psychology," Mike said.

"Impressive," Abby replied.

"From a Georgetown Girl that's a pretty big compliment," Mike replied.

"I totally skated- never did a lick of work," Abby deadpanned.

Mike rolled his eyes playfully, "You're a liar."

"Yes, I am," Abby admitted. Everyone laughed.

The wheels where turning in Vance's head. He needed to rescue the conversation. "Why did you leave the FBI?" Vance questioned.

Mike cleared his throat. "I found I built it all up in my head to be something it wasn't," he gave a PC answer. That was the last thing he wanted to get into with anyone.

After dessert Charlie's phone beeped. She checked the message, "It's the hospital- I've got to go."

Mike looked at Johnny and motioned his head to Charlie. "I'm going with you," Johnny stood.

"You don't have too," Charlie got up.

"Let's go," Johnny passed her.

"Later, Girl," Abby said. Charlie nodded and headed out.

Johnny and Charlie made their way to his car. He shined a light in the back to make sure the inside was clear. Next he lay on his stomach and looked under the car.

"Is Mike this way with all your female clients?" Charlie asked.

"You noticed it too?" Johnny remarked. He got up. Charlie followed him to the passenger side. "Mikey's always friendly, but not an outright flirt like with Abby," Johnny said. He opened the door and she got in.

They took off. Charlie took the opportunity of the privacy of the vehicle to ask him the question she wanted to at dinner. "Have you ever looked for your family?" Charlie asked.

"Nah," Johnny shook his head, "I don't feel like searching for the people that gave me up."

"There has to be another explanation," she insisted.

"What did you find?" he changed the subject.

"Nothing much- my mom was killed in a car crash when I was four," Charlie shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Johnny replied.

"The only thing I really found out was that my mother had a baby boy just before she died," she added.

"Wow, that's huge," he said.

"I couldn't get any more information on him because he was living at the time," she looked out her window. The impending darkness vaguely comforted her. "I have a younger half-brother out there somewhere," Charlie mused.

"You know he's a half-sibling?" he questioned.

"Math doesn't work out for my bio-Dad; he's been in prison since I was two."

"Ouch," Johnny kept a steady sped. They would be at the hospital soon. "Are you still looking for him, your brother?"

"I don't have any idea where to start," she wrung her hands, "But I can't help myself- I have so many questions."

"Understandable," he nodded.

Charlie turned her eyes back to Johnny, "Did I pass him on the street without knowing it? Is he someone I've already met?"

"If you're up for it I can take a crack at finding him," Johnny offered.

"You'd do that for me?" she began to blink back tears.

Johnny reached down and squeezed her joined hands, "Of course. I like helping people, let me help you."

Hours later it was time to sleep. Vance was only wearing sleep pants as he sat on the end of Abby's bed waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"Hi."

"Hey," he forced a smile when she came in wearing sleep pants and a sleep shirt. He had been hoping for something sexier. He tried to grab Abby to pull her to him, but she moved too fast.

"Ready to sleep?" Abby sat on her side.

"I'm not tired," he turned around. Vance stretched himself over the bed to her. He kissed Abby hungrily. She broke off the kiss.

"I am tired," Abby said. She laid down on her side with her back to him. "Can you get the light?" Abby requested.

"Sure," Vance did has he was asked.

He lay down in the bed. Vance brought his body flush with hers. Abby closed her eyes and stiffened. He kissed her shoulder before starting in on her neck. She no longer trusted Vance- especially not enough to share her body with him. "Not tonight," Abby shifted away.

"Babe," Vance continued to kiss her neck. She squeezed up her shoulders blocking his access. He drew his hand up and down her side, "I'll make it worth your while."

She shoved his hand back, "I said no." Abby was out of bed and through the door out into the hall before Vance could respond. He flung himself onto his back and groaned. Vance grabbed the sheets in frustration. It took everything in him not to run after her. He had dug himself a deep enough hole for one night. Vance planned to apologize the moment Abby returned.

In her haste to escape Abby didn't look where she was going and ran smack dab into Mike's chest. She tried to sputter a sorry. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Unconsciously Mike rubbed Abby's upper arms to calm her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Abby eyed the door she had just exited then back to Mike.

Getting the message Mike ushered them back to the doorway of his room and out of ear shot of the other room. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I just need some air," she covered.

"Is Vance pressuring you?" Mike locked eyes with her. He really hated that idea. Mike would have to knock some sense into the surgeon if that was the case.

Abby read his eyes and knew he could see through her. She chuckled humorlessly, "This is silly- he's my boyfriend."

"That doesn't give him a right to expect anything from you," Mike insisted.

"He's the type of guy I should want. What girl wouldn't want a doctor with a bad boy edge?" Abby rambled on like she hadn't heard him.

"Hey, hey, you're a woman," Mike reminded her.

"A crazy woman," she sighed.

"I don't think so," he genuinely answered.

"I'm sorry this is unfair- you don't need me to unload my relationship issues on you," Abby replied.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Mike asked. His tone was serious, "Go ahead." She needed to get it out.

"Last week I was going to surprise Vance for lunch," her shoulders shagged, "I couldn't reach him so I went to the floor he's usually on to look for him." Mike frowned he knew where this was going, but he let Abby continue. "He had some blonde nurse pressed up against a supply room closet door pretty much devouring each other's faces as they tried to open said door."

"What did you do?" he coaxed.

"Called to him- she scurried off," Abby answered. She hung her head. "Vance swears it was a onetime thing and it only went as far as I saw."

"You're not sure," Mike deduced.

"I know he cheated on his last girlfriend," Abby shrugged, "And now every time Vance makes a move on me I flashback to him with that nurse."

Sadness spread over Mike's face. His voice was thick with sympathy when he spoke, "From experience no relationship can survive if there is no trust and it sounds to me like he squashed that."

Mike was right. In her heart Abby knew that. "I don't have any proof that he has cheated on me," she said.

"You've got good instincts- listen to your gut," Mike advised.

"What if I'm wrong?" Abby wondered.

"Either way, sometimes in life you have to be willing to be wrong," he reasoned.

"That's very wise," she agreed.

Mike scrunched up his face, "Now I know you need some sleep- you're starting to get loopy."

Abby bobbed her head down and chuckled. She looked up into his ocean eyes, "You don't give yourself enough credit- you can be utterly profound." Mike caught his breath. He let her words wash over him. Mike felt he didn't deserve them. How could he? A guy like him didn't merit praise from the lips of an angel. She had no idea who she was talking to.

"Charlie's still at work with Johnny," Mike offered, "Why don't you sneak into the room she's using and sleep on this? I'm pretty sure she won't mind."

Abby seriously considered it, "No, she wouldn't, but Vance…"

"If he comes out I'll run interference," he volunteered.

She took a breath. "Thanks," Abby replied.

"Sleep tight, Abby," Mike said softly.

She slipped over to the door. Turning back before opening it Abby gave Mike a sleepy smile, "See you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mike walked into the security center at the gate. He carried a coffee mug. He found Johnny sitting in an office chair with his feet propped up on a desk. He typed away on his laptop. Charlie had given Johnny all the info she had on her brother. He was checking out the adoption agency.

"Long night?" Mike handed the mug to Johnny.

"I don't know how Charlie was still walking," the Latino shook his head, "Bus load of kids got t-boned."

"Bus load?" Mike questioned.

"They were on their way back to their summer camp when the truck hit them," Johnny explained.

Mike spied a date scribbled on a piece of paper sticking out from under the corner of Johnny's laptop. "Isn't that your birthday?" Mike questioned.

"Ah, yeah," Johnny replied, "I'm just looking up someone. He was born the same year too- it's pretty freaky." Johnny left off the why or who. He wouldn't talk about the search with anyone without asking Charlie's permission first. Mike just shrugged it off. If Johnny wanted to share he would. Part of Mike hoped Johnny was looking for his family. "What's on the schedule for today?" Johnny inquired as the page he was waiting for pulled up. It revealed what could be shown of Charlie's brother's file. Johnny skimmed over the information. The only thing new he found was the name of the city where Charlie's brother was originally sent and a picture. Johnny scribbled it down on the paper.

"Well, there's some sort of bill signing that Abby needs to go to for the Governor," Mike informed him.

"Do we need to wear ties?" Johnny grimaced.

"Yep," Mike nodded. His was in his back pocket.

"How long do we have?" Johnny said.

Mike checked his watch, "We should be leaving within the hour."

Johnny closed the lid on his laptop letting his latest search run. "I better get showered and changed," he stood.

* * *

><p>Abby cracked one eye open. Regretting the shock of light she closed it again groggily. Abby, now half awake, decided she had better get out of bed. She forced both eyes to open with a frown. It took her a while to register where she was. Suddenly Abby felt a depression on the other side of the bed. There was another person in the room with her. She turned over to find Charlie. Abby struggled to find her bearings, but only for a moment. Once she did she vaguely remembered Charlie coming in then telling her to go back to sleep after Abby popped her head up. It had been pitch black then. Abby checked the clock. 7 am- time for her to get up. Abby slowly slipped out of the bed. She tipped toed out the door making sure she did not disturb her friend. Abby eased the door closed as silently as possible.<p>

Abby snuck down into the kitchen. She was on her way to the refrigerator when she saw the cook. "Can I get some juice, please?" she requested.

The cook shook his head, "Milk today." Abby was looking a little thin the older man noted. He began working for the Sinclairs back when Daniel and Abby were still kids. He worried about the young lady he watched grow up. He got her a glass of milk along with a spoon and a squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Thanks," Abby accepted it knowing how the cook was. She squeezed in twice the recommended amount before stirring the chocolate in and tasting it. Satisfied it was chocolaty enough she gave the bottle and spoon back to the cook. Milk was not something she usually drank. When she did it was always chocolate flavored and you couldn't go halfway with it.

"What can I get you for breakfast?"

"Nothing, thank you- I'm not very hungry," Abby declined. He nodded and she went on her way.

Abby took her drink into the living room and sat down just enjoying the quiet. She had a little time before she had to get ready for work. A bit of a break to herself was nice. Charlie shuffled in. "Good morning, Sunshine," Abby grinned.

"Too perky," Charlie groaned. She rubbed her eyes. Abby was still in her pajamas. Charlie frowned, "No run today?"

"I slept in too late," Abby answered, "Want some coffee?"

"I'll grab some in a little bit," Charlie replied.

"Did I wake you?" Abby sat her emptied glass on the coffee table.

"No, I was half in half out anyway," Charlie shrugged. She plopped down on the couch beside Abby. Abby studied her friend. She could sense Charlie's sadness. Sure it could be read as tiredness, but Abby recognized her friend's mood.

"Want to talk about it?" Abby offered.

What Charlie really wanted to do was crawl back under the comforter upstairs and not come out. She pulled herself out of the room understanding that it wouldn't make anything better. "I lost one," Charlie admitted. The fact that she had saved another two children was temporarily forgotten.

"I'm sorry," Abby replied.

"Little bodies can only take so much," Charlie blinked back tears. Mentally she was going over events for the millionth time. There had to have been something she missed- something that could have saved the kid.

"You did everything that could be done," Abby consoled as if reading Charlie's thoughts, "You can't save them all, Charlie."

"I try though- damnnit, I try," the surgeon professed.

"You are the best- I'd want you in my corner anytime," Abby declared.

"Thanks, Girl," Charlie sniffled. The friends leaned together and hugged.

"There you are, Miss Abby," the housekeeper said before entering the room.

"Good morning," Abby greeted.

"You left this down stairs last night," Georgia gave Abby her cell phone, "I got it charged for you."

"Thank you, Georgia," Abby said, "What would we do without you?"

"Run around like chickens with your heads cut off," Georgia laughed.

"Has Dad left?" Abby asked her.

"Yes," Georgia replied, "He told me to tell you he'd see you at the bill signing."

"That's today?" Abby rubbed her face.

"Yes, it is- you'd better start getting ready," with that Georgia left.

Abby threw her head back and groaned. She had completely forgotten about the bill signing. Abby was about to dial Mike when he walked in, "You must have ESP or something."

"Your dad told me he needed you at the signing," Mike smiled, "Morning, Charlie."

"Morning, Mike," Charlie responded.

"When you had me going over the schedule this totally slipped my mind," Abby apologized.

"I get it- you led an already stressful life- these threats aren't making things any easier," he replied, "Your assistant is on the way from the gate."

Right on cue Violeta blew into the room with a garment bag in tow. "What is this?" she waved at Abby's clothes.

"Hello to you too," Abby replied.

"Pleasantries later, dressing now- you have two hours to get ready for the bill signing," Violeta said. Abby stood. "They'll handle the makeup there, but you still need an outfit- did you pick one?"

Abby shook her head, "I just got the reminder."

"Luckily for you I brought plan B," Violeta held up the garment bag, "Let's go."

"You'll be ok?" Abby asked Charlie before getting up.

"Yay, since I'm off I'll just chill- maybe take out Marjorie," Charlie replied.

"Go for it," Abby encouraged, "There's a carton of Ben & Jerry's with our names on it for tonight when I get home."

"Sounds like a plan," Charlie nodded.

Violeta shooed Abby up the stairs, "Go, go."

She followed Abby to her room. They walked in on Vance walking out of the onsuite bathroom ready for work. He froze in his tracks as did Abby. Violeta scooted past both of them to set up in the bathroom. Vance let out a breath. Hoping against hope last night wasn't the final nail in the coffin. No, it couldn't be. Time was on his side to fix it. Abby wouldn't break up with him just yet. Not while he could be in danger because of their connection. This psycho issue was good for something. He needed to stay at the estate so he'd be 'safe.' "I tried to wait up for you," Vance rubbed the back of his neck, "About last night…"

"Can we just forget last night?" Abby replied.

"All right," he said.

"There's this thing I have to get to for Dad," she explained.

"I understand- I should head into work," Vance tilted his head.

"We will talk later I promise," Abby said. She owed him that much. They needed to be clear on where their relationship was or more likely _wasn't_ going.

"Later then," he kissed her cheek and left with a smile. She hadn't completely shut him out just yet.

Abby got down to business and changed. Last of all Abby slipped on a pair of black open toed pumps. Viloeta had picked a purple maxi dress. It was strapless and the hem of the skirt reached Abby's toes thanks to the heels. A black cropped vest, watch, and stud earrings completed the look. She stepped out into her room after a once over in the mirror. "Gorgeous," Violeta clapped. She checked her watch. "You're going to be there just in time," Violeta said.

"Thanks to you," Abby replied as the two exited her room.

Mike looked up at Abby from the bottom of the stairs as she descended to him. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long," she said.

"That was super-fast," he replied.

Abby stopped at the bottom step. "Not too eww?" she lifted her hands and let him check out the outfit.

"Not 'eww' at all," Mike drank her in. Abby caught his eyes darkening briefly. His reaction made her smile. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one feeling these sparks of attraction.

They went out the front door. Johnny was waiting for them at their car. "It's clear," Johnny said. He already swept it. Mike nodded. Violeta headed to her own car to get back to the office.

"Are you up to going?" Abby asked Johnny. She knew he had been up most of the night with Charlie.

"I'll crash when we get back," Johnny said. Since part of his seal training dealt with sleep deprivation, he could go seventy-two hours without sleep.

Mike helped Abby into the back of the car. Johnny followed. They settled in, one on each side of her. "Did Dad warn you about the media that's going to be there?" Abby inquired.

"Yeah," Mike nodded, "I went over the specs of the building as well."

"Good," Abby said.

"This dude has a nearly photographic memory," Johnny chipped in. He figured a little up sell couldn't hurt. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Very nice," Abby approved.

"Stick close to Johnny and me ok?" Mike requested. Abby nodded her acquiesce. There would be extra security for the Governor, but the high profile nature of this outing had Mike a little uneasy. His gut was on edge. He knew better than to ignore that feeling.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Jenn- Thanks so much for your comment Glad you are enjoying the story. Your hunch just might be right on the money. ;) I love the way Mike was with Abby on the show and I hope I am doing it justice here. I miss them a lot. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Johnny took up guard position on the door of the dressing room while Mike went inside with Abby. He leaned against a counter and watched a makeup artist brush something on all over Abby's face while she held her eyes closed. "Why do pretty women like you subject themselves to getting that goop put all over their faces?" Mike questioned.

"It's not goop- it's powder and very light," Abby laughed. The makeup artist paused to get out some simmer for her eyes.

"Same difference," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Call it temporary enhancement," she answered. Mike scrunched up his nose. Abby certainly didn't need any of that. She was a natural beauty. His face made her laugh harder. "It washes off," Abby closed her eyes. The makeup artist applied a small amount of the simmer to each of her eyelids. Next up was mascara. The makeup artist retrieved some blush. Abby angled to give better access as he brushed across the apple of one cheek then the next. The makeup artist brushed on lipstick with a smaller brush. He gave Abby a tissue to blot on. She did. He did a second layer. After pronouncing her done the makeup artist gathered his things. Abby thanked him before he left. She took a few minutes to do a once over.

Mike had to take some of his objection to the makeup back. He liked the lipstick. The saturated red was eye catching on Abby's full lips. "Oops, I almost forgot," Mike said. He pulled his tie out of his pocket. Mike tugged up his collar and draped the tie in place over the back of his neck. The tie was solid purple and almost matched Abby's outfit.

"Very nice choice," Abby chuckled. It was only then Mike made the connection.

"Funny, huh?" he brought his collar back down.

"I think it's kind of cute," she replied.

Mike made the knot and pulled it up. "Cute, huh?" he laughed at himself. His eyes were on Abby so the tie ended up a little crooked. "Are we ready?" Mike asked.

"Hold up just a second," Abby directed.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Your tie is off," she answered.

"Oh."

"Here, let me help you," Abby stepped forward into his personal space. Her hand drifted up to his tie. She straightened it. His eyes focused on her newly red lips. Those lips needed to be kissed. It took all he had inside not to dip in and make that move. 'She has a boyfriend,' Mike kept telling himself. Abby gazed into his eyes before her eyes set on his mouth. It was only a breath or two between their lips. She could easily push up on her toes and close the gap. After what seemed an agonizing eternity Abby patted the tie down and turned away. She would have kissed him if she had stayed there much longer. That would have been bad. Now just wasn't the right time. Neither spoke for a long minute.

"Thanks, I'm a little out of practice," he broke the awkward silence.

"No problem," Abby made her way to the door. Mike followed her.

"Looking gorgeous," Johnny winked at her as they came out.

"Thank you, Johnny," she replied.

Abby saw her father and Lauren down the hall. They huddled together in what appeared to be a pretty intimate conversation. Abby couldn't hear what they were saying, but liked what she was seeing between the two. Brennan's hands were in his pockets as if to stop himself from touching the woman in front of him. Lauren for her part had her head dipped to the side looking up at Brennan with big doe eyes. He had a smile that would melt any woman- which was a great asset in his election campaigns. Brennan always did well with his female constituents. Lauren smiled back at him. Abby hated to walk over and bust up the moment. She paused and just watched. So did Mike and Johnny.

Brennan spotted his daughter out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, Princess."

"You look lovely, Abby," Lauren greeted.

"Thanks, so do you," Abby reached them. She looked from Brennan to Lauren and back again. Mike and Johnny hung back against the other side of the hallway.

"Sorry to pull you away from work," Brennan apologized.

"It's fine- Violeta has the place running like a clock," Abby replied, "I'm just glad I could be here for you."

"You lobbied hard enough to get the bill passed," Lauren said.

"It was a fight," Brennan nodded.

"Hopefully I'll be just as successful getting funding for the new Peds wing as you were with the bill," Abby said.

Brennan turned to Lauren. "Abby got her ambition from me," he beamed, "Sadly, I don't know where her interest in politics went." Brennan deflated at that thought.

"I'm still a lawyer, Daddy," Abby reminded him.

"Yes, my little Georgetown Girl, I guess we did something right," Brennan included Chloe. Both women understood what he meant.

"Enjoy today," Lauren rested her hand on Brennan's bicep. After a moment she realized she was touching him. Lauren pulled away abruptly, "I should be going." She had a briefing to get to anyway.

Abby smiled at the sudden nervousness, "See you at the after luncheon."

"I'll be watching on the security monitors," Lauren offered. Brennan and she exchanged a look. Lauren bowed out and went to her usual post. He sighed at her retreating form.

"She's nice," Abby encouraged.

"You think so, huh?" Brennan raised his brow playfully.

"Yeah," Abby hip bumped him making Brennan laughed. Mike had to smile. Those two seemed to have a great relationship.

Brennan's secretary approached them. "It's time," he said.

"Shall we?" Brennan said.

Abby turned back. "Come on," she motioned to Mike and Johnny.

They were ushered into the area where the signing was to take place. The camera's started to roll as soon as They walked in. Brennan sat behind a desk. Abby stood behind her father amidst all the camera's clicking. Security guards including Mike and Johnny stood around. Mike stuck as close as he could to Abby. He wanted her within reach. Brennan opened the official file with the bill and read the cover. He looked up at the people there to watch. "Two years of hard pressed work has come down to this," Brennan began his remarks. Mike stood perfectly straight and alert. He was vaguely aware of Brennan speaking, but Mike's attention was elsewhere. He kept his eyes surveying the crowd. "We can all rest easier knowing our families are safer," Brennan added. He signed the paper and applause filled the room.

It was then Mike saw a man draw something shiny and metal out of his jacket. It took a split second for his stomach to drop. He knew exactly what that was- a gun. "Get down!" Mike swiftly covered Abby. A shot rang out over the cheers. The bullet sailed over Mike & Abby's heads. Everyone in the audience cowered except for one lone man with a gun. Brennan was quickly surrounded by his security team. They led him out the back exit of the room. Mike picked Abby up. The man aimed and fired one more shot towards Abby, but Mike was too quick. He ran her out the same way Brennan had gone. The lone gunman tried to follow.

Johnny charged at the guy before anyone could reach him. He caught the goon around the chest and body slammed him, smashing the man down to the ground with a resounding thud. Staying on top, Johnny quickly gained control of the wrist of the hand that held the gun. He smashed it into the floor repeatedly until his opponent released it. They were now surrounded by security officers with guns trained down on them. Lauren led them. "Freeze!" she ordered. Johnny held his hands up. He got out of the way and let the security officers cuff the gun man. Johnny pushed himself up and stared while they took the assailant away.

Once he was out of sight Johnny went to find Mike & Abby. They had made their way with Brennan into a secured room on the bottom level of the building. Mike set Abby on her feet. She began to right herself.

"Are you ok?" Brennan broke free from his security team to check out his daughter.

"I'm fine," Abby hugged him, "What about you?" She pulled back to examine him.

"I'll live," Brennan answered.

Abby looked around, "Where's Johnny? We can't leave him out there." This had to be a nightmare.

"He knows what he's doing," Mike assured her, "Knowing him he tackled whoever it was like a linebacker."

"Do you think there was more than one person?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know- I only heard the two shots- they were from the same guy," Mike answered.

There was a tapping on the door, "Yo, Surfboard, open up."

Mike smirked at the code word and went for the door.

One of the guys outside on the door radioed in, "It's a friendly."

Mike opened the door, "Took you long enough."

Johnny entered, "At least I got him."

"Thank goodness you're all right," Abby placed her hand over her chest. Yes, he and Mike were hired to protect her, but she hated the thought of either of them getting hurt in the process.

"Thank you, Abby- It's nice to know _someone_ cares," Johnny replied. Mike chortled.

Lauren soon joined them. She breezed through the door and stood in front of Brennan, "Is everyone all right?"

"What the hell happened?" Brennan demanded.

"We are still figuring everything out," Lauren answered.

"Who is this guy?" Brennan asked, "Are there others?"

"It was just the one shooter that got in," Lauren clarified, "We caught two before they could get inside- no one was hurt."

"How did the shooter get inside?" Brennan asked. It was not an accusation or said in anger.

"Stole a press pass," Lauren put her hands on her hips. The media were prescreened so he wasn't searched. "We are working on identifying them all and running more background as we speak," she quickly offered.

"Could it be connected to these attempts against Abby?" Mike asked.

"He seemed to be going after me," Abby said shakily. She hadn't seen the gun go off, but she felt the bullets pass. They hadn't missed her or Mike by much.

"I hate to agree," Johnny said.

"I think you're probably right," Lauren acknowledged. She replayed the footage she saw on the monitors in her head.

Mike watched Abby trying to process everything. As scary as the blatant attack was- they might have just caught their first break. This whackjob or one of his friends had to know something.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mike & Johnny shielded Abby from the press as they exited the car and made their way to the foundation's offices. Violeta hugged Abby as she walked in to the front office. "The shooting is all over the news," Violeta said.

"I'm fine and so is Dad," Abby assured her, "I need to get to work."

"Your first appointment is here," Violeta said.

"On to good news giving," Abby rubbed her hands together.

"Another thing… the caterer called about the Independence Ball," Violeta informed her boss.

"Is there a problem?" Abby inquired. They had all the details sorted out months ago or so she thought.

"Something about new employees needed to get security screened," Violeta said.

"I will call Lauren and we will get everything sorted out," Abby rubbed her forehead. Sometimes being acting first lady of the state on top of her other job was exhausting.

"Go ahead and get settled in and I'll send your appointment back," Violeta said.

Mike went in to do the swept this time while Johnny waited outside with Abby. Abby's phone beeped. She got it out. Charlie's picture popped up. Abby tapped on it to open Charlie's text, "The news just came on. Please confirm existence."

Abby chuckled. Johnny looked at her questioningly. She showed him the message, "Charlie."

Johnny chuckled at it was well. Abby typed up a quick response, "Alive and well."

"All clear," Mike called them in. Abby went to her desk and set everything in place. Violeta showed in Abby's appointment.

Abby stood and shook the woman's hand, "Thanks for coming in."

The meeting went well. The rest of the work day passed without the excitement of the morning. Abby checked the clock. "Got somewhere to be?" Johnny asked.

"I need to talk to Vance and settle some things," Abby answered.

"Won't he be back at the estate tonight?" Mike offered. The guy had moved himself in just last night.

"It would be better if we talked in a neutral place," Abby replied.

Mike tilted his head. That did not sound good, but it got him thinking. "Vance hasn't called, has he?" Mike asked. Abby shook her head. That gave Mike pause. It had been all over the news surely Vance had heard something about it, even working in a hospital. If Mike were Abby's boyfriend he would have showed up already or at the very least called.

Abby got out her own phone and called Vance. His voice came on the line, "It's Dr. Lars voicemail- leave a message at the tone."

Abby hung up and texted him instead. "Still at work? Call me." She dropped the phone onto her desk pretty sure he wasn't going to return the call or text. "We'll probably have to head to the hospital to see him before he leaves," Abby wanted it over with.

"Which hospital is that?" Mike asked.

"It's the same hospital that Charlie works at," Abby answered.

* * *

><p>Vance dropped his cell phone in his lab coat pocket and went back to the chart. He didn't feel like answering Abby at the moment. He was at work after all- for the next ten minutes anyway. Maybe Abby would come around if he started playing hard to get. One of his favorite blonde nurses sashayed up to the nurses' hub. Jess leaned on the counter in front of Vance.<p>

"Nurse Foster," he greeted.

"Dr. Lars." They ogled each other shamelessly for a minute or two.

"Can I do something for you?" Vance asked.

"I was hoping you'd have time to take a look over this chart," Jess requested, "I'm afraid there's some sort of discrepancy here."

"Let me take a look," he took the one she handed him. She watched as he read the note she had placed on top- 'Strip poker in the on call room?'

"Well, Doctor?" the blonde licked her lips.

Vance closed the file, "I don't see a problem." He figured he deserved some fun after sleeping alone last night. Another one of their rendezvous certainly fit the bill. Vance had enough time before he had to be home for dinner. Whatever Abby wanted to talk about could wait. They dealt with the charts and were on their way. Walking side by side Jess entwined their fingers. She really didn't care if anyone saw. It was telling that he let her hold his hand.

Vance opened the door at their destination and led her in. He let go and went to sit on the bottom of one of the bunk beds. They were alone. Jess turned and with hands behind her locked the door.

"Got the cards to shuffle?" he asked.

"We could skip the poker," Jess plopped down opposite Vance. She hooked her fingers under the hem of her scrub top and slipped it over her head.

Vance took it from her hand, "Fine by me." He tossed it aside. Vance admired her show of skin with hooded eyes. He reached back to unhook her bra. Jess pulled back.

"You lose some of your clothes first," she threw her head to the side almost in challenge.

"A little help?" Vance asked. Jess slid her fingers underneath Vance's lab coat and pushed it back. He shrugged it off, letting it fall back behind him on the bed. Vance whipped off his scrub shirt and threw it into the room. It joined Jess' on the floor. He rolled his shoulders to show off. Jess' blue eyes darkened. Vance smirked, "Like what you see?" She grabbed his face and kissed him feverishly. As the kiss continued Vance laid her onto her back in the bed and came down over her.

* * *

><p>Having gotten no response after multiple attempts to reach Vance, Abby followed the plan. Mike and Johnny took her over to the hospital when they finished up at her office. They went up at the floor where he did his rounds as an orthopedic surgeon. They went up to the nurses' hub. Abby recognized Vance's supervisor. "Hello, Dr. Quatermaine," she greeted. He was a kindly older man.<p>

"Miss Sinclair," Dr. Quatermaine smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Is Vance still here?" Abby asked.

"Dr. Lars left for the on call room about ten minutes ago," he said.

"He wasn't alone," the supervisor warned. Dr. Quatermaine didn't want to see Abby hurt. She was a sweet girl. Abby did a lot of good for the hospital- especially in the pediatric department.

"Oh," Abby straightened, "Thank you." Dr. Quatermaine saw in her eyes that she got the meaning of his words. So did her companions. Dr. Quatermaine nodded and went on his way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Johnny asked.

Abby nodded. She headed down the hallway that led to the on call room. Abby needed to see it for herself. Mike and Johnny loosened their shoulders as they walked getting ready for the inevitable confrontation. Hopefully the yelling would be kept to a minimum.

Abby froze at the door to the on call room. The upper half of the door was basically a window with blinds that had been left opened to the world. Vance & Jess were putting on quite a show. Mike and Johnny stood by not really sure what Abby was going to do. She just stood there still and practically numb. Her boyfriend was screwing another woman- shouldn't she be angry or hurt or something? None of the above fit what Abby was feeling. The only feeling that registered was that Abby certainly felt a whole lot less guilty. She was done, truly done. If Jess wanted Vance then she could have him. Abby turned around and spoke to the guys in a small voice, "I'd like to go home now."

The trip to the car was silent. Both guys had seen what Abby saw and no one wanted to talk about it. Once in the car Johnny and Mike made small talk about the next week's schedule while Abby was busy deleting any picture of Vance off of her phone through the ride. She'd have to do the same off of her computer at home. When they got close Abby finally put down her phone and stared out the window. They got through the gate and down the driveway.

Mike helped her out of the car and they headed inside. "I need some space, ok?" Abby requested.

"Sure thing," Johnny agreed. Since they were back on the estate it wasn't an issue.

"We'll be around," Mike added, "Let us know if you need anything."

Abby nodded. She found the way to the utility passed the kitchen. Abby dug into a pile of cardboard boxes and found a medium sized one. She was going to collect all of Vance's things.

"Hi, Girl," Charlie greeted when Abby brought her head up. She leaned on the doorframe.

"Hey," Abby replied.

Charlie picked up on Abby's mood, "Did I miss something? You said everyone was ok."

"It's not the shooting," Abby shook her head. She positioned the box in her arms. "You were right about Vance," Abby said softly.

"I'm sorry," Charlie hung her head.

"Don't be, I guess I just had to learn the hard way and see it for myself," Abby sighed.

"Need help clearing his stuff?" Charlie knew what the box was for.

"I won't be much company," Abby cautioned.

"Nevermind me I'm just here to help," Charlie wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulder. Together they went upstairs.

They started by picking up the clothes that Vance had left in Abby's room and shoving them into his duffle bag. Next Abby began to gather the gifts that Vance had given her which, not surprisingly, weren't many. There was a teddy bear and a card or two. Then Abby started going through her jewelry. He had given her a few pieces. Charlie went into the adjoining bathroom to get any of Vance's things he might have left in there. Abby took out a gold bracelet and tossed it into the box she brought up with the rest of the stuff. A necklace followed. Abby looked up in the mirror and saw the earrings she was wearing. The ones Vance had given her. She sighed heavily. Angling to one side she took the back off of the first one and took it out. Abby laid it the counter. Angling to the next side muttering to herself, "Stupid." She did the same to the second earring. Abby found the box they belonged in and placed them inside then dumped it into the bigger box.

"Feel any better?" Charlie returned. She put what she found in the duffle bag. She zipped it up.

"I will once I tell Vance it's over," Abby picked up the box.

"This should help get your point across," Charlie got the duffle bag.

They went downstairs and dropped Vance's things in the entry way to greet him when he got back. Whenever that was going to be.

The two friends got themselves some lemonade and sat down in the great room. "Did you get a chance to take Marjorie out?" Abby inquired.

Charlie smiled as she nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"You know you are always welcome to ride her- Marjorie is practically your horse anyway," Abby replied.

Charlie's phone rang. She checked the number. "It's a patient," Charlie excused herself, "I have to take this." Abby nodded and watched her go.

Through the back French glass doors Abby saw Mike sitting on the patio all by himself. Making a decision she pushed herself up. In the kitchen the cook was busy preparing dinner. From the refrigerator Abby refilled her glass of lemonade and got Mike a beer. She got out a bottle opener, opening the bottle before heading out back.

Mike heard the door slide open. He turned to see Abby step out. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Fine by me," Mike smiled.

"For you," Abby offered him the beer.

"Thank you," he took it. She closed the door and found a second lounge chair. Abby sat.

She settled in and closed her eyes. The waning sun felt good on her skin. She looked over at Mike, "Penny for your thoughts."

He laughed, "They aren't worth that." Really all Mike was thinking was how good it would feel to punch Vance for two timing Abby. He drank a draw from his bottle.

"How about a story then?" Abby requested. She sipped on her lemonade.

"What kind of story?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know- something from your FBI days," she drank some more.

"I can't do that," he shook his head.

"You could make something up and I wouldn't know the difference," Abby shrugged.

"I don't want to make stuff up anymore," Mike locked eyes with her. He could see the ache in them and knew she was trying to distract herself. "Truth is," Mike started, "I had a string of low key busts before everything went south."

"Went south?" she repeated.

"I saw corruption and tried to do something about it- the hammer came down on me instead," he took another swig of his beer.

Abby frowned, "How so?"

"They transferred me to an undercover safe house out in California," Mike said.

"A punishment assignment," Abby deduced.

Mike nodded, "It wasn't so bad at first- most of the people there were great."

"Do you miss them?" she asked.

"Some of them, yeah," he answered. Mike mentally added he could do without two of them. "I made my only major case while I was there," he continued.

They heard Vance call from inside the house, "Abby?!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vance called out for Abby when he got through the front door. The door closed behind him. When no one came to greet him he looked around. He found his duffle bag and the box waiting at the door. His brow furrowed. Vance called for his girlfriend again. He walked into the house repeating her name. Abby & Mike came in from the back patio. They met Vance in the living room.

"Hey, Babe," Vance went to hug Abby. She stepped closer to Mike which made Vance stop in his tracks.

"Hello, Vance," she greeted coolly.

Vance recoiled a bit unsteadily. He cleared his throat and evened his shoulders, "I just heard about the shooting- are you ok?"

"Everyone is fine," Abby answered.

"What's going on?" he eyed them both. Abby wasn't acting like herself. The way Mike looked at him had changed. Something was up.

She straightened. There was no point in beating around the bush. "We are over," Abby said, "I'm done."

"Because I didn't call earlier? You know how hectic things can get at the hospital," Vance made an excuse.

Abby laughed keeping a straight face, "Right." Vance rocked forward in an attempt to read her. "You were so busy you couldn't even be bothered to make sure the blinds on the on call room door where closed," Abby's brown eyes narrowed.

He fell back on his heels as if she'd punched him. Abby had seen him with Jess. Time for damage control. How could Vance spin this? "It's not what you think," he began.

"Don't insult my intelligence," Abby countered, "I know what I saw."

"Can we talk privately?" Vance requested.

Mike frowned, "No." He did not trust the smarmy cheater. Vance put his hands on his hips. This was humiliating enough without the guy that was about to steal his girl watching the break up.

"Abby," Vance plead. She stared at him. Abby didn't think Vance would hurt her. "He speaks for you now?" Vance asked.

Mike rolled his shoulders, "It's my job to protect her." Abby put her hand up to stop him. Mike and Vance getting into a fight was the last thing she needed today. It might be a good idea to let Mike cool off.

"Let's be adults here," Abby brought her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes shifted between both men until Mike broke his glare at Vance. "What is there to talk about?" she asked her former boyfriend.

"It's kind of hard to say with an audience," Vance slipped his hands in his pockets.

He seemed to want to apologize. Abby would give him that.

She whispered to Mike, "The kitchen is feet away- you can hear us from there."

"Are you sure?" Mike questioned.

"No," Abby answered.

"I don't like this," he replied.

"Me either," she agreed, "If it will make him leave faster it's worth a try."

"Yell and I'll come running," Mike said.

"I know," Abby nodded.

"I am not going far," Mike warned the other man.

"Just five minutes I promise," she said.

Mike checked his watch then looked straight at Vance, "Five minutes."

"Just so we're clear I am not changing my mind," Abby said watching Mike go through the swinging doors into the kitchen.

"I am sorry, Abby," Vance began, "Can you forgive me?"

"Thank you for your apology- maybe one day we can be friends," Abby conceded.

"Friends," he snorted.

"I can't be in a relationship with someone that doesn't love me," she contended.

"I do love you," Vance asserted.

"Not enough to be faithful to me," Abby rubbed her forehead.

"It was just sex- it didn't mean anything," he replied.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" she glared.

"You cut me off- what was I supposed to do?" Vance guilted.

"Let me have time to build up trust," she retorted, "I told you we were starting from scratch."

"I'm just a man- I have needs," he argued.

"That's a cop out and you know it," she countered, "If you really loved me you would have waited for me." Vance looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Then again I guess I'm not worth waiting for," Abby spun around towards the kitchen.

She began to walk away. Vance took grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him roughly. "Get your hands off of me," Abby commanded, "Let me go!" Instead of releasing her Vance's lips captured hers in an unrequited and unwanted kiss. "Stop!" she shoved him away but he wouldn't let her go. Mike charged in and ripped Vance off of Abby. Mike twisted the surgeon's arm behind his back. Vance howled in pain. He almost fell to his knees. Mike kept him upright.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked Abby, but kept his eyes on Vance. He knew it was stupid idea to leave in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she kept wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. Abby scowled at Vance. "What the hell were you thinking? Not even a shower inbetween Jess and me?" she snapped. Now anger began to boil up inside her.

"I can take a hint," Vance growl back at Mike.

"'Get your hands off me', 'Let me go', and 'Stop' are pretty clear signals that's she's in distress," Mike's jaw ticked.

"I think it's best if you leave now," Abby advised. Mike threw the other man into the room a good three yards. Vance nearly fell over from the momentum.

"You're taking his side? You've known this guy for what two, three days?!" Vance spat.

"Don't turn this on Mike- he hasn't done anything wrong!" Abby defended her new friend, "You're the one that was manhandling me." She rubbed her arms that were now pink where he grabbed her.

"We'd be fine if it weren't for him," Vance asserted.

"Take your things and go," Abby ordered. She wanted her ex off the estate.

Vance's heart raced. A million thoughts swirled around in his head. There had to be a way for him to stick around and get Abby to change her mind. "Are you really kicking me out when these people after you targeted Charlie?" he asked.

"You're covered," Abby rolled her eyes. Did Vance really think she was totally stupid? Abby arched an eyebrow, "My blogger friend Lucia will be happy to get a bit of scoop on the big time reporters, by this time tomorrow it will be all over the net and news that we have broken up."

* * *

><p>Charlie had taken the call up to the room she was staying in. "No problem," she was finishing up, "Call me again if you have any more questions." Johnny knocked on her door as she hung up. "Come in," she beckoned.<p>

"Hey," he opened the door and step in, "I found something for you."

"About my brother?" Charlie swallowed.

"Don't ask how, but I got into an ancient version of his file," Johnny said.

"You're kidding me," Charlie replied.

"Most of it is redacted, but I found his baby picture," Johnny handed the printout to Charlie. She took it almost afraid to look. Her eyes immediately went to the picture: a tiny baby with cherubim cheeks and the most precious brown eyes.

Charlie placed her hand on his arm, "Thank you, Johnny."

"No thanks needed- your smile is enough," he replied. They heard the commotion downstairs.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Johnny left to go investigate. Charlie followed him. They came upon the trio in an intense stare down.

"Is everything all right?" Johnny inquired.

"Dr. Lars was just leaving," Mike said pointedly. He and Johnny escorted Vance outside to the entry room where they retrieved Vance's things. Mike watched the other man get into his car and drive off. Vance wasn't going to be giving Abby anymore more problems tonight.

When Johnny and Mike got back inside Charlie was examining Abby's arms. "I swear if Vance hurt you I'll castrate him with a grapefruit spoon," Charlie threatened. The ferocity and sincerity in her voice made the two remaining males crossed their respective legs.

"Remind me never to get you mad," Johnny remarked.

"Nobody messes with my family," Charlie warned.

"It's nothing that a pint of Ben & Jerry's won't fix," Abby shook it off. Just then the front door opened. The group followed Abby into the foyer. Brennan & Lauren had arrived.

"Hi, Daddy," Abby greeted.

"Hey, Princess," Brennan loosened his tie.

"We just passed Vance's car leaving," Lauren noted.

"What's going on?" Brennan inquired.

"I broke up with Vance," Abby said.

Brennan opened his arms. Abby walked into her father's hug. Brennan tried to hide a smile. Abby finally came to her senses about the ego manic. It hurt his girl right now, but she'd be better off in the long run.

"Lauren, can you take Vance off of the approved visitors list, please?" Abby asked.

"Sure," Lauren replied.

"What happened?" Brennan asked. His daughter wouldn't request that step without a good reason.

"Let's just say he didn't take getting dumped too well," Abby dropped her shoulders.

"Any news?" Mike asked.

"Nothing new to report- they haven't even called since the last time when I was with Paul," Brennan frowned.

"Did you get anything out of those guys?" Johnny inquired about the men taking in about the shooting.

Lauren shook her head, "They are not talking, but we do know they come from the same neighborhood."

"We're going to let them stew overnight and see if they are more cooperative tomorrow," Brennan augmented.

The cook found them, "Dinner is ready."

"Shall we?" Brennan offered. They all headed to the dining room. Brennan kept an arm wrapped around Abby, "Do you think you can eat?"

Abby smiled weakly, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Asleep on her bed, Abby began to thrash. She screamed then bolted upright. Mike was taking a midnight trip to the bathroom when he heard Abby's cry of fear from her room. He raced in to find Abby hugging her knees to her chest. No one else was there. She looked out at him with broken eyes. The need to comfort Abby drove Mike to the bed. He sat beside her. Without a word Mike wrapped an arm around Abby. She turned into his shoulder and cried.<p>

Charlie heard Abby scream. She scrambled out of bed. Charlie met Johnny out in the hallway. They found Abby's door left ajar. She spied Mike on the bed holding Abby through the crack. It stopped her in her tracks. Charlie put a finger to her lips to signal Johnny to be quiet. Johnny saw the same thing. He smiled. Neither friend wanted to intrude on the moment so they tiptoed back to their rooms.

Abby pulled back and tried to wipe her eyes, "I'm sorry- I got your shirt all wet."

"I don't mind," Mike offered her a genuine smile. He got Abby a tissue from a box on her nightstand. "Some nightmare, huh?" Mike inquired.

"Did I wake you?" she grimaced out of embarrassment.

"No," he shook his head, "You want to talk about it?"

"I've never been shot at before," Abby sniffled.

"It doesn't get any less scary," Mike acknowledged.

"How many times have you been shot at?" she inquired.

"I've lost count," he admitted, "Been shot twice."

"Wow, I must sound like such a baby to you," Abby laughed at herself.

Mike shook his head, "Not at all."

"I don't get it," she said.

"Get what?" he coaxed.

"How anyone could hate another person enough to want them dead?" Abby replied, "Anger I understand, but this I don't."

"There are evil people in the world," Mike sighed. He had seen that first hand.

"If you hadn't been there that guy probably would have shot me," she shivered, "I don't believe I thanked you for that or earlier with Vance either. So thank you."

"I wasn't about to let either bastard hurt you," Mike crooned. For a few minutes nothing was said. Abby licked her lips. She saw him watching her. Abby leaned forward to kiss him. Mike took her face in his hands before their lips met. Abby stared up into his eyes. "You have been through hell these past few days- your emotions are all over the place right now," he cautioned.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"It matters to me," Mike kissed her forehead. Abby let out a soft moan.

"You are full of surprises aren't you, Mike?" she remarked.

"If you are still interested after you've had a chance to process all of this then I might be interested too," he added, "I don't want us, if there is an us, to be a rebound." Abby nodded. She agreed with his logic. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah. Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Abby requested.

"Of course," Mike got up. He closed the door.

She laid back in the bed and rested her head on her pillow, "Goodnight."

Mike sent a smile back to her, "Goodnight and don't worry- I'll keep you safe."

Assured by his protective presence, her body gave in to exhaustion. Abby's eyes fluttered closed. Mike pulled up the blanket to cover her shoulder. She heard him whisper as she drifted off to sleep, "You are worth waiting for, Abby."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"BEEP! BEEP!" rang the clock. Mike watched Abby frown at the prospect of having to wake up. Her brow furrowed causing two wrinkles at the very top of her nose. He thought her resistance to waking was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The night before Mike had found Abby's reading chair and slept there instead of leaving the room. She groaned while reaching out from under the blankets to the clock. Abby slammed her hand down on the button that turned the noise off. He quickly rested back into the chair with playful intentions. Mike closed his eyes. Abby yawned and opened her eyes. Her gaze landed straight on Mike. He was right where he had been when she fell asleep. Mike looked like he was asleep. She allowed herself a small smile. Abby pushed herself into a seated position. She saw him smile as he heard sit up. "Good morning," Mike stretched.

"Good morning," Abby licked her dry lips, "Did you sleep at all?"

"I slept fine," he answered.

"In between my nightmares," she sighed.

"They'll fade," Mike promised. He had made a good decision to stay. Mike was right with Abby each time she woke up.

"Why don't you get ready for a run, while I get dressed and talk with your dad?" Mike suggested, "We'll run one of the horse trails this time."

"Sounds like a plan," Abby agreed.

"I'll be back," he headed towards the door.

"Thanks for staying with me," she replied.

"My pleasure. What are friends for?" Mike replied. He slipped out and closed the door.

Yesterday he was her bodyguard now they were friends. That was a step in the right direction. Abby threw off her blankets and got up. Time to start the day.

Paul was already talking with Brennan when Mike reached them in Brennan's office. "What have I missed?" Mike asked.

"The guys lawyered up," Paul replied.

"Which means getting any information is going to take twice as long," Mike put his hands on hips.

"We don't have that kind of time," Brennan rubbed his eyes.

Mike was willing to bet Abby's father hadn't slept last night. "What else happened?" Mike queried.

"I got another call at 2 am," Brennan slumped back in the chair.

"Some specific threat I should be on the lookout for?" Mike inquired.

"Just that our luck can't hold out forever and they could be patient," Brennan shook his head, "They're right. We have to be lucky all the time- they just have to be lucky once and my daughter is gone."

"I won't let that happen," Mike promised.

"The traces have gone nowhere," Paul informed him.

"The TAU is still running down leads from my emails and hate mail, but it just seems like they are chasing their tails," Brennan frowned.

"Political, just doesn't read right," Paul replied.

"My opponents sling enough mud at me during campaigns- that's par for the course," Brennan shrugged it off.

"It's business," Mike agreed, "This just seems strangely personal."

"None of this is making any sense," Brennan raked a hand through his dark brown hair.

"With Dr. Demarco needing a guard to go work as well we might need to rotate a third person in," Paul advised. Brennan nodded. It made sense.

"Is Jakes available?" Mike inquired.

Paul thought for a moment, "He just got off a case- I don't know if he'll be willing to jump on to a new one just yet."

"See who you can come up with," Brennan requested.

"I'll go make some calls," Paul excused himself.

"Have you seen Abby this morning?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Mike nodded.

"How did she seem to you?" Brennan inquired.

"She's hanging in there- Abby is a strong person," Mike reported.

Brennan blew out a breath, "She doesn't deserve this."

"It isn't your fault," Mike assured him, "We'll figure this out." Brennan nodded. "Abby and I are going for a run," Mike changed the subject.

"That's good," Brennan perked up a little.

Mike went for the door, "We'll be back for breakfast."

"See you then," the older man replied.

Mike made his way back up to get Abby for their run. He could hear music as he approached Abby's room. Taylor Swift if he wasn't mistaken.

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

Abby danced around the room. She paused to pick up her hair brush off the vanity. Abby bopped along as she brushed her hair.

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

Abby shook her shoulders and sang along. Mike leaned in the door way listening and watching in amusement.

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

"Nice moves," Mike smirked.

Abby just about jumped out of her skin. She grabbed her chest. "How long have you been there?" she gasped.

"Not long," Mike smiled. Abby took up her phone and stopped the song. "Don't stop on my account," he said.

"We need to get running so I can get ready for work," Abby gathered her chocolate hair back into a ponytail. She brought up the brush to smooth the top. "Besides," Abby continued, "I have to pick an outfit for the party tonight."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go?" Mike offered.

"The Trumans are big supporters of the foundation so I need to make an obligatory appearance to most of their events- I am always on the list," Abby set the brush aside.

"Are you expected to be there?" he frowned.

"No, I'm on a lot of invite lists to parties I don't go to," she pulled a hair tie up off of her wrist and secured her hair in place, "Ready when you are."

"Come on," Mike motioned his head toward the stairs.

* * *

><p>Later that night after work they drove off to the party. Abby smoothed down her dress as they approached the head of the line to the door of the club where the party was being held. Mike and Johnny stood behind her as a wall to the reporters how had followed them there and were taking pictures. Mike did appreciate they had security on the door. A man stopped them before they could go in. "Name?" he asked.<p>

"Abby Sinclair."

"Very good," he reached for the doorknob, "And you two?"

"They're with me," Abby vouched for Mike and Johnny. The man opened the door and they walked in.

"Abby!" Lucia waved her friend over.

Abby hugged the baby faced yet tall Latina, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Lucia curtsied in her pretty, pink halter neckline cocktail dress, "So do you."

"Abby's got hot friends," Johnny whispered to Mike. He and Mike kept a respectful distance back. They were close enough to get to her if needed.

"So these are your bodyguards," Lucia said softly as not to be overheard by the men she was speaking of. She gave the two men that came in with Abby a once over. Her eyes lingered on Johnny. He was even more handsome than how he appeared on the news.

"Yep," Abby replied.

"Your dad could have picked worse- at least they are easy on the eyes," Lucia nodded her approval.

"That they are," Abby concurred, "And they know what they're doing."

"How are you holding up?" Lucia asked.

"It helps that I have one less problem," Abby replied. A waiter came by with a tray of flute glasses filled with champagne. Each of the ladies took one.

"Want to tell me what happened with Vance?" Lucia asked. Abby had only given her the bare bones explanation over the phone.

"Apparently he likes blondes," Abby took a sip of her champagne.

Lucia immediately read between the lines. "Don't take this the wrong way, but he's an idiot," she replied.

"Wish I had realized that earlier," Abby flipped her hair.

Lucia sipped on her drink, "Better now than later."

"You're coming to the Independence Gala aren't you?" Abby changed the subject.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lucia beamed. Most of the guests were politicians or celebrities – pretty powerful people. Now that Abby was organizing the gala she got to invite a few of her friends as well.

"I can't believe it's going to be July soon," Abby said.

"Speaking of which, how is the Christmas in July planning going?" Lucia inquired.

"Good- we're still working on the wish lists that the kids gave us, but we almost have everything," Abby answered.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," Lucia offered.

"I will. Thanks," Abby nodded.

"I hope the press isn't causing you anymore trouble," Lucia said. She had put out a post after her phone call with Abby last night just as her friend requested. The shooting mainstream media had picked the story up and ran with it.

"Mike and Johnny are shielding me pretty well when they try to get pictures," Abby said.

"Which is the hot one's name?" Lucia asked in a hushed tone.

"Hot one?" Abby asked.

"The one that tackled the gunman," Lucia clarified.

"That would be Johnny," Abby answered a bit relieved Lucia meant him and not Mike.

"Johnny," Lucia repeated. She liked the sound of it. Abby stole a glance at Mike. He waited until she turned back to her friend before smiling. "Am I getting a vibe between you and the other one- Mike?" Lucia smirked.

"A girl can dream, right?" Abby chuckled. The girls clink glasses.

"Are you going to introduce me?" Lucia asked.

Abby pursed her lips. Johnny said he was single so what was the harm? Thinking about it their two personalities would really mesh well. "Of course," she waved the two men closer, "You're employees not servants- get over here."

"Is that an order?" Johnny quipped. Mike watched the people in the room. It wasn't crowded just yet, but Mike was on alert.

"Lucia Solano I'd like you to meet Mike Warren," Abby made the introductions. Mike tipped his head politely. "Johnny Tuturro this is Lucia," Abby finished.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lucia held out her hand to him.

Johnny shook it. He felt an undeniable spark the moment his fingers touched her skin. Johnny saw her eyes light in recognition. She obviously felt it too. "Charmed," he smiled. They held on for just a second too long before letting go. "Lucia is a pretty name- it suits you," he added.

Lucia tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks." "So, Johnny, what do you do for fun?"

"Play cards, practice karate," Johnny listed, "I like football too."

"To play or watch?" Lucia inquired.

"Definitely play," Johnny answered. Lucia licked her lips. Normally sports bored her to tears, but she'd watch Johnny play. Mike & Abby shared a chuckle. "How about you?" Johnny inquired.

"Cooking, writing, I love to dance," Lucia shared.

"Love to dance?" Abby chipped in, "That's an understatement. She's classically trained in ballroom dancing."

"Really?" Johnny raised one eyebrow.

"I tried to make it on the competition circuit for a while," Lucia admitted.

"That's cool," Johnny replied.

"Has Abby told you about her equestrian days?" Lucia turned her attention to Mike.

"No," Mike looked at Abby expectantly.

"You know that was a means to get into Georgetown," Abby replied.

"Like being a third generation legacy and a having 4.0 grade point average wasn't enough," Lucia sniffed. Two could play this game.

"You were really good- especially once you got Silver. You two could have really gone somewhere," Lucia lamented.

"Law school was more important," Abby replied.

Mike saw a few more people come in. He watched them wearily, but they didn't approach. Lucia recognized them. "I need to go mingle," Lucia rolled her eyes.

"See you later," Abby replied.

"It was great meeting you," Johnny said.

"Got your phone, Johnny? Lucia inquired.

"Yeah," Johnny retrieved it from his pocket. She took his phone and entered in her number to his contacts.

"Don't be a stranger," she waved walking off into the party. Johnny watched her retreating form.

"Stay on point, Johnny," Mike teased, "Don't get distracted getting a date."

"I'm not even trying," Johnny grinned, "It's just gonna happen."


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Jenn- Thanks for the comment. Glad you enjoyed the Johnny & Lucia scene. Johnny is one of those characters that it's impossible not to love, IMO. Though Abby is my favorite out of the bunch. Abby & Mike are going to be making some progress soon. They are a slow burn this go around. In my other two fics with them they were together in the first chapter. Enjoy the update.**

**This past week as been really rough on me. Luckily I have a few chapters already done- cause I haven't been able to write much of anything. Hope you all like the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Mike peeked his head into the dining room, "There you are."

"Hey," Abby smiled. He fully entered and approached her. She was sitting at the table with a bowl of cottage cheese in front of her. Sliced strawberries had their own bowl in the middle of the table.

"Your room was empty," Mike remarked.

"Yeah," Abby replied, "I just had to get up and out."

"Hungry?" she asked. An omelet waited for him at the spot next to Abby.

"Aren't we running today?" Mike asked. The days they ran they ate breakfast afterwards.

Abby shook her head, "I promised you a riding lesson."

"I haven't forgotten," he pulled out his chair and sat.

"It's my first day off since you got here so I figured we'd start today," she replied.

"I'm up for it if you are," Mike agreed.

"Eat up," Abby directed, "You'll need the all the energy you can get."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mike took up his fork and cut into his still warm breakfast. He took his first bite. The omelet had pesto, tomatoes and peppers like the one he had asked for a couple of times.

"I hope you don't mind I had the cook make your omelet for breakfast- is it the way you like it?" Abby scooped out some strawberries. She dumped them into her cottage cheese.

"It's good, thanks," he reached for what he assumed was his glass of juice. Abby had been paying attention to what foods he seemed to favor.

* * *

><p>Johnny leaned on the wall beside the operating room door. Charlie ripped off her surgical smock and opened the large trash can marked bio-hazard with her foot. She threw her gloves and smock in the trash then washed her hands in the bay sink. The rest of the team brought the still sleeping child out on a gurney and headed down a hall behind him.<p>

Charlie dried her hands and threw away the paper towel. Without a word Johnny followed her as she expected. He gave up on trying to read her mood. Charlie kept her cool at work. She turned a corner to the hall that led to where the family members were.

Once in the waiting room he hung back while Charlie approached the family. The parents stood. She spoke to them in fluent Spanish. "Oscar did wonderful," Charlie smiled, "I removed the obstruction. He should make a full recovery."

The woman Johnny recognized as the kid's mother threw her arms around Charlie, thanking her profusely. After she was done the father shook Charlie's hand also expressing his gratitude.

"He'll be waking up soon," Charlie said still in Spanish, "If you'll follow me I'll take you back to the recovery area to see him." Both mother and father nodded. Charlie turned around with the parents in tow. Johnny joined them as they passed.

They got to the recovery room as Oscar was waking. "Hola, Oscar," Charlie smiled. She and the parents approached the bed with the young boy in it. Johnny stayed by the door and surveyed the room. Charlie asked Oscar some questions and talk with the parents for a while before taking her leave.

"What's next?" Johnny asked following her out the door and into the hallway.

Charlie took off her surgical cap, "Lunch break- I have exactly forty-five minutes left before my next surgery."

* * *

><p>Mike &amp; Abby's first stop in the stable was Silver's stall. The horse came to the front the moment he heard his mistress enter the building. "Hi, Silver," she said. Silver stretched out his head for Abby to rub. She rubbed his nose as he requested. "Back up, Hun," Abby instructed. Silver stepped back and let Abby &amp; Mike in. "Want to go for a ride?" she asked the horse. Silver neighed.<p>

"That sounds like a yes," Mike replied.

Abby retrieved the bridle. "Come here," she directed. Silver obeyed. "Watch- you'll be doing this on Aslan," Abby informed him. Mike nodded. She angled so he could see how to put the bridle on. They took him out to a space where they could saddle both horses. "Aslan might be a little more resistant," Abby cautioned.

"All right," Mike replied.

"He doesn't get ridden as often as Silver, but favors Dad," she tied Silver's reigns to a station.

"Gotcha," he followed her to Aslan's stall.

"We're coming in, Aslan," Abby alerted the animal. She unlatched the gate to the stall and they walked in careful to close the gate behind them.

"Hey, Bud," Mike greeted the large animal. He went for the bridle then turned back to the horse. Aslan backed up at the sight of the bridle. Mike was calm, but firm, "Woah." Aslan hesitantly allowed Mike to put the bridle on. Abby opened the gate for them.

Back in the main area Mike tied Aslan to the station beside Sliver. "First we groom them," she found the right supplies. The groom had already taken care of the hooves. Abby handed Mike a rubber brush, "It's a curry comb- you brush in circles."

He slipped it on his hand. "Like this?" Mike started on Aslan's side.

She came up close behind him. Abby laid her arm and hand over his. "Softer," she guided. Mike angled back his face and locked eyes with her. They shared a smile. Maybe she lingered there a little longer than she should have. Physical contact with Mike felt good. It felt right. Mike didn't complain one bit either. Abby finally broke hold to take care of Silver.

Mike stretched his arms out after the third session of brushing, "Done."

"Good," Abby inspected his work, "Now come the saddles." He watched Abby put a saddle pad on Sliver. He copied the placement on Aslan. Mike was about to ask her if she needed help with her saddle. It looked rather weighty. Abby surprised him by lifting her heavy saddle with ease and positioning it in the proper place. She was petite and feminine, which Mike very much appreciated, but also very strong. He found that pretty impressive as well. She soon had the saddle secured.

Mike followed suit with Aslan's saddle.

"Let's take them out to the corral," Abby suggested.

* * *

><p>Down in the cafeteria Charlie and Johnny got in line. She got out a try and hand it to him. "You have to eat too," Charlie insisted as she got a second tray for herself.<p>

"No argument from me," Johnny replied, "I'm starved." They continued along. He checked out all the offerings. "What's any good here?" Johnny was open for suggestions.

"Skip the pasta dishes," Charlie advised.

"That bad?" Johnny questioned.

"The noodles are mush," she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "And don't get me started on the sauces."

"You a cook too?" he chuckled.

"My mom was- I don't remember much about her, but I remember she could cook," she selected a bowl of salad with grilled chicken, "When this is all over I am going to have to have you and Mike over for some real food." Further down the line Charlie grabbed herself a couple rolls. Johnny chose a burrito and chips. They moved to the head of the line and got ready to pay. "He's with me," Charlie motioned to Johnny. She gave her card to the cashier. Johnny gave her a look like he wanted to protest. "What?" she shrugged, "You gave up the cushy stay at the estate day to come out and guard me- lunch is the least I can do."

"And you got me out of playing third wheel- I owe you," Johnny replied.

Charlie brushed it off, "The more time they have alone the better." She had liked what she had seen of Mike so far. If he stuck around for Abby after this was over? The more the merrier.

They found a table. "Is this ok?" Charlie asked. Johnny looked around. It was easy access to an exit and in a relatively quiet section of the seating area. He nodded. They sat down with their trays. Charlie picked up her fork. She poked on some of her salad. Johnny's cell phone beeped before he could start on his food. He picked it up and checked the message. Seeing it was from Lucia had Johnny grinning from ear to ear. Charlie took his phone. The icon on the message was a selfie of Johnny and Lucia that they managed to take before he left with Abby & Mike. "Lucia, huh?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. She read the flirty text.

"Hey," Johnny protested.

"You little sneak, what's up with going out and getting yourself a girlfriend when I wasn't looking?" Charlie teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," Johnny replied. Charlie chuckled. This was Lucia after all. She was one of her friends as well. The boy was sunk and didn't even know it yet. Charlie gave him his phone back. She ate some of her salad. While Johnny replied to the text she polished off a roll.

Charlie reached into her purse to retrieve something. When she pulled her hand out two pamphlets dropped out onto the table. Before she could collect them Johnny picked them up. He read the front of both pamphlets. "23me? Your Story? What's are those?" Johnny asked.

"Genetic testing services," she explained.

"And why would you be looking into one of those?" he frowned.

"I'm curious about my genes all right? I didn't have my mom or dad around to tell me much," Charlie said.

"Like what is there to know?"

"Have you ever wondered if you were genetically predisposed to cancer? I can't really tell if I have a family history or not," Charlie brought up a valid point. That truly was something Johnny hadn't thought about. He was young and relatively healthy. She could see from his face that had piqued his interest a little.

"Can't you test for those here?" Johnny wondered.

"Yeah, but these go more in-depth," Charlie replied.

He eyed her warily, "Do they tell you about living family connections?"

"Some do," Charlie admitted, "Only if someone you are related to is in the system."

"I don't know about the family stuff, but hearing about the health risks might be interesting," Johnny admitted.

"Are you thinking about maybe taking a test too?" she inquired.

"Let me check it out and I'll let you know," he replied.

"Good maybe you can help me pick which one to go with," Charlie ate another fork full of salad. Johnny chowed down on his burrito.

* * *

><p>"Aslan is voice command trained like Silver," Abby explained as the duo walked to the corral. She busied her free hand with tugging on the hem of her shirt so she won't reach for Mike. He had his hand in his pocket to avoid the temptation as well. They weren't quite ready to hold hands just yet, but both could feel the other wanted too.<p>

"They also respond to the reigns very well," They opened the corral gate and got the horses in. Abby checked the straps on both horses and tightened the saddles where necessary. "Ready?" she planted her foot firmly in the stirrup. Abby gracefully pulled herself up and lifted one leg over to get settled in. "Got it?" she turned Silver around and looked at Mike. He nodded.

Mike put his first foot in the stirrup and began to pull himself up. Aslan shifted. Mike lost his balance and slipped off onto his feet. "You are not going to make this easy are you?" he muttered to Aslan.

"Are you all right?" Abby asked.

"Just fine," Mike said. She made it look so effortless. Again he placed his foot in the stirrup. Swiftly Mike pulled himself up and into the saddle before Aslan knew it. Aslan started forward. Mike pulled back on the reigns, "Woah." Aslan stopped. Mike grinned. Second time was the charm. Mike patted Aslan's neck.

"Well, you've gotten the stop command down," Abby said.

"It was kind of self-explanatory," Mike straightened. Abby bit her bottom lip. Mike sitting tall on a horse was quite a sight to see. His short sleeved white Henley showed off his chest and arms well. "What now?" Mike inquired.

Abby rode up along beside him, "Let's take you around the corral so you can get a feel for how Aslan rides."

"Ok," he replied.

"Come on guys," Abby clicked. The horses started out. They took it easy for the first lap. Mike watched Abby and copied the commands she gave Silver. Aslan listened for the most part. They were still getting used to each other. "Think you're ready to try one of the trails?" she offered. He was already miles above Vance. He wouldn't dreamt to ride a horse even for Abby. One thought of Vance swiftly snowballed into another.

"If you want to," Mike shrugged, "I haven't studied them all that well- I'll need you to guide me around."

"I might not be smart enough to guide anyone," Abby replied.

Mike nearly stopped his horse, "What makes you say that?"

"It's nothing forget it," she shook her head.

"It this about Vance?" he inquired.

"For a guy who've I've known for less than a week you can read me pretty well," Abby admitted.

"You don't have to pretend with me," Mike said.

"Most of the time I am ok," she replied.

"Then you get thinking about it," he deduced.

"And I just feel so stupid, you know?" she threw out, "I couldn't see what was under my own nose."

"You are smart, Abby- don't let Vance make you doubt yourself," Mike replied. Her ex was the idiot. "You're not the only one that's been cheated on," Mike added. From his voice it sounded like he was speaking more in the personal terms than general. That couldn't be right. Abby frowned. Who would be stupid enough to cheat on Mike? She got down and opened the gate. Once Abby was back on Silver they took off.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"I have a visit to make," Abby answered. He didn't press her any further than that. Mike would find out when they got there.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Mike & Abby rode along enjoying the bloom of summer. Trees and plants grew lush with green leaves. The summer air was sweet around them. "It is beautiful out here," he remarked.

"You should see it in the fall," she replied, "The colors the leaves get are magnificent- lots of reds and golds."

"Sounds lovely," Mike smiled.

"Winter is my favorite season with the snow out here covering everything. It's just breathtaking," Abby sighed, "Can you picture it?"

"Actually, no – I can't," he answered, "It's just so warm and summerie right now."

"Well, maybe you'll have to stick around and see it for yourself," she looked at him longingly.

"I just might have to," Mike grinned.

"Daniel and I used to come out here all the time; during the winter we'd have competitions to see who could make the biggest snow fort," Abby rambled.

"Did you win?" he asked.

"A snowball war usually broke out first- they got toppled before we could tell," she laughed.

"You two were close," Mike said.

"He was a great big brother- we talked every day before he…" Abby's brown eyes became a bit distant. She shook it off. "How about you and your mom?" Abby asked, "You said she lives in London?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "We are close- I'm her boy. Which reminds me I need to call her today."

"It's a bit of a time difference," she noted.

"Eight hours is hard to work around, but worth it," he acknowledged.

"You worry about her don't you?" Abby smiled. She could tell from his face.

"That goes both ways. And I wish she was closer, but the move to London was good for my Mom," Mike replied.

"Have you ever thought of moving there too?" she inquired.

"Maybe one day- I don't have much of a home base right now," he answered. Mike didn't have a home really. He rented out the one he did own. Mike had no time to be at a home with his job. He kept himself busy. "How about you? Ever get the urge to head out of town?"

"I'd like to travel, but I'll always come back here; this is home for me. My family has lived here since before the revolution," Abby beamed.

"No way. Are you messing with me?" Mike tilted his head.

"Nope," Abby shook her head, "I am a direct descendant of James Sinclair who settled here in the 1600's. True story."

"Nice," Mike replied. She definitely had a pedigree.

"We're getting close," Abby said.

It wasn't long until they came to a clearing. A large plot of land was surrounded by a half height stone wall. A well kept family cemetery Mike deduced. "Here we are," Abby indicated. They turned the horses off into the shelter of some trees. "I should only be a few minutes," Abby dismounted.

"Do you need some space?" Mike offered. He followed Abby's example and got down from Aslan's back. The horse shook his head grateful to be rid of the extra weight. Mike shot him a look before rubbing Aslan's nose. Aslan leaned into Mike's hand. The kid wasn't so bad.

"If you don't mind listening to me talk to a stone you're fine," she shrugged. The duo tied Silver and Aslan off in the shade to get some rest and cool off. Abby led the way to an iron gate which gave access to the well kept cemetery.

"Happy birthday, big Brother," Abby said as they approached the correct stone. The white headstone stood tall. It had Daniel's picture on it. She lowed herself to sit in the grass, "Sorry, I haven't been here in a while." Mike read the inscription from where he stood behind Abby. 'Gone too soon - Beloved Son and Devoted Brother.' He lost himself in his own thoughts as she rambled on about the goings on and then nothing in particular.

After several minutes Abby angled back to Mike, "He would have been twenty-nine today." There was a weight to her and it broke his heart.

"I'm sure he's glad to know he's not forgotten," Mike said the only comforting thing that came to his mind.

"It was an accident- he didn't even see it coming," Abby wrung her fingers, "He was at a party when some teenagers got out one of the home owner's guns and decided to mess around with it." Mike shook his head. Guns are not toys. "The gun went off and the bullet struck him in the back of the head," she continued, "Mom's heart just wasn't the same after he died."

"I'm sorry," Mike replied. What else could he say?

"I don't know how my father got out of bed this morning," she sighed, "Five years and it still hurts."

"I can't even imagine what the two of you went through or are still feeling…" he began.

"I didn't mean to eat up your day with a pity party," Abby pushed herself up. She was tired of being sad.

"You have every right to remember your brother," Mike insisted. Abby grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him with her. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Somewhere fun," Abby promised.

* * *

><p>Brennan answered the buzz on his intercom. "Lauren Kincaid is here to see you," his secretary announced.<p>

"Send her in," Brennan replied.

Moments later the woman mentioned opened the office door and stepped through. "Hi," Lauren said softly.

He looked up from the stack of mail he was going through. "Hi," he replied. Brennan opened the letter in his hand. She studied him closely. Days associated with his son were especially hard on Brennan. Lauren could tell. He carried his sadness in his shoulders. "Anything I can do for you?" Brennan inquired. He needed to stay busy today.

"You have enough on your plate," she perched on one side of his desk.

"There is always something else to do," Brennan replied. No matter how much or what he did the day just seemed to drag. Finding nothing remarkable about the letter Brennan put it back in the envelope. A blue card envelope was next on his pile of mail. It had a printed address. Brennan sliced the envelope. He slid out the contents. It was indeed a greeting card. Brennan read the front, "Our Deepest Condolences." He frowned.

"May I?" Lauren requested. Brennan handed over the card. She opened the card to find a folded up print out. Lauren set the card itself aside. Brennan picked it up. He looked it over. It was pretty generic. The card itself was left unsigned. Lauren unfolded the paper to find a small picture of Daniel with a blurb printed beside it. She read the blurb. Her eyes widened when she realized it was his obituary. In the section that listed Daniel's survivors Chloe and Abby's names were blacked out with a marker. Brennan saw Lauren scowl.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I need to get this processed," she replied.

"Let me see it," Brennan insisted.

"I don't think you should," Lauren warned. He snatched the paper from her. She watched his eyes dart over the paper. Brennan cleared half the desk with one swipe of his arm. He bolted from his chair and stormed across the room to the window. Lauren didn't flinch at his sudden outburst. She simply stood. Lauren straightened herself and went to him. She gave him a moment to register her presence before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Brennan briefly stiffened before surrendering to her embrace. Lauren laid her head between his shoulder blades. His whole body shuddered. It was nearly enough to make her cry. If she could she'd take his pain away.

Brennan cleared his throat, "Where is my daughter?"

"She's on the estate with Mike," Lauren answered, "I would have been notified if they had left the property."

"This has to stop," he angled back to her.

She pulled back and released him, "We are working on it."

"When are they going to get back to you about the gun?" Brennan straightened.

"Sometime today," Lauren nodded. If she didn't get a call in the next twenty minutes she was going to go over to the forensics lab and light a fire under the technicians.

"Let me know the moment you have something," he directed.

"I will," she promised. The intercom buzzed again. "You should get that," Lauren suggested.

Brennan went to the desk and answered it, "Yes, Rita."

"Senator Westen is here for your meeting," the secretary replied.

"Give me five minutes," he instructed. Brennan squatted down to pick up the things he had scattered. Lauren joined him. "You don't have to-," he began.

"It's all right," she cut him off.

"Thanks," he pause momentarily to lock eyes with her. Lauren nodded. They finished collecting the debris into a box to be sorted at a better time.

"I better head out," she took the card and envelope.

"See you later," Brennan said.

"Later," She fingered her cell as she exited the office. Lauren decided it was time to call in more of Paul's resources. She didn't care if all of them weren't exactly legal. Brennan was right. This had to stop and soon.

* * *

><p>The ER doors opened. Johnny watched Charlie and her team rush to the gurney that the paramedics raced in with. She had been paged for this. "What do you have for me?" Charlie asked.<p>

"3 to 5 year old female," the lead EMT began, "Blunt force trauma to the right neck, back and leg- possibly the head, pulse is thready. She fell down a flight of stairs."

"Give me the stats," Charlie directed.

"40 pounds, BP is 55 over 96."

"Got a name for her?" Charlie inquired.

The lead EMT shook her head, "She was found unconscious, alone, and had no identification on her."

"Han…" a small voice croaked.

Charlie turned her attention to the tiny child on the gurney, "Han? Do you mean Hannah?" She looked small and thin for a five-year-old.

The little girl tried to open her eyes, but could barely crack them. She strained to get out another response, but was unable to do so.

"I'm Doctor Charlie," the surgeon placed two of her fingers in Hannah's left hand, "Can you squeeze for me?" She held her breath as the child did as directed. "Good, you're doing great," Charlie praised, "You can squeeze to answer for me- two squeezes for yes and one for no."

"Did you mean Hannah? Is that your name, Sweetie?" she asked. The little girl squeezed twice for the last question. Charlie looked to her team. "I need her in that CT machine two weeks ago," she barked.

"On it," came the reply.

"Hannah, we're going to fix you- just hang in there," Charlie coaxed. The team took over the gurney from the paramedics. Johnny was on their heels as they ran Hannah to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the comment and suggestion. They are very much appreciated. :) I do love my Mike & Abby. We'll learn a little bit more about Hannah's condition this update. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Mike Warren was a goner. Cause of death: Abby in a black bikini. The color was in such contrast to her silky, smooth skin. Skin so pure it almost hurt to look at it. With Abby's lean body it was a lethal combination. He was getting warmer and it had nothing to do with the sun. The way that woman was moving she knew exactly what she was doing. Abby looked down at the two towels set in a lounge chair. She dropped a robe on top of them. "I guess that's everything," Abby took off her sunglasses, "Ready to jump in?"

"I am not sure that is a good idea," Mike protested, "You go ahead…" Swimming would make it difficult to get to his gun efficiently. He had carried it while they rode.

"We are on the estate," she reminded him as if she could read his thoughts. He wasn't the only one responsible for her security while they were there.

"I know," he replied. Still without the gun they would be in a pretty vulnerable position if the outer security got breached.

"You're not going to make me swim all by myself are you?" Abby stuck out her bottom lip. She batted her eyelashes. Abby swayed towards him and into his personal space. She wanted to tug on his shirt, but kept her hands to herself, "You're allowed to have some fun too."

Abby left him with that thought and headed towards the pool. She stepped down the stairs into the water. The pool was heated even in the summer so it was a consistent temperature. "The water is perfect," Abby laid her head back into the water and moaned. Mike groaned. Abby was going to kill him if she kept this up. She swam in deeper and did a few laps. When Abby realized Mike hadn't followed her she stopped. Abby treaded the water in the deep end. She angled back over her shoulder and looked back at Mike with seductive mischief dancing in her brown eyes, "What does a woman have to do to get you in here?"

Mike shook his head. He grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled it over his head. The sight of him left Abby chewing her bottom lip. He had the body of a Greek god- just like those sculptures she had seen of Apollo when she visited the museums. Tone arms and shoulders were just for starters. His washboard abs were too die for. She saw a scar on his side reminding her of him saying he had been shot before.

"As you wish," he dove in beside her. She laughed as the backsplash from his entrance hit her. Mike popped up. He shook his hair. "Hi," Mike smiled.

"Hi," Abby returned the expression. The two circled around each other for several moments. "It's not so bad- is it?" she smirked.

"Heh," he crinkled up his nose playfully, "It's all right."

"Brat!" Abby launched herself towards Mike intending to dunk him. He countered by pushing back out of her target zone. When she righted herself Mike splashed her. Abby blew out a breath then gave it right back. Their laughter echoed throughout the courtyard that surrounded the pool.

They were still splashing each other when Paul walked onto the scene. Mike stopped immediately. Paul tipped his head to Abby. "Mr. Briggs," she greeted.

"Paul," he reminded her, "I hate to break the party up."

"Has something happened?" Mike inquired.

"Briefing in ten," Paul informed him, "Brennan's office." Mike nodded. "Nice to see you Miss Sinclair," Paul went toward the mansion.

"Abby!" she called after him. Mike helped her get out of the pool. She wasn't staying in if she had no one to swim with.

He got her a towel then grabbed his own. They dried themselves off as best they could. Mike held open her swimming robe and Abby slipped it on. "Thank you," she tied the tie securing the robe around her.

"Will you be ok for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess I'll go get a shower and watch some TV," Abby shrugged.

* * *

><p>Mike's hair was still wet when he walked into Brennan's home office. Paul had a computer on and they were joined by Brennan &amp; Lauren via video conference. "Hey, Guys," Mike greeted, "Governor Sinclair."<p>

"What's up?" Mike inquired.

Paul handed Mike a tablet, "We need a profile." Mike tapped the screen. First thing that came up was the picture they first sent and the message that went with it. He swiped his finger across the screen and it switched to the next file: the transcripts of harassing calls Brennan had received. Mike paid special attention to the way the caller spoke. "The caller in both instances reads as the same person," he noted. The speech pattern was nearly identical. He flipped over to the next file which was pictures of the card and the printout it held. Mike scowled realizing the significance of the last piece of evidence.

"When did these last two arrive?" Mike inquired.

"This morning," Brennan answered.

Mike hung his head, "Abby told me it's Daniel's birthday. I'm sorry."

"What does all this tell you?" Brennan pressed forward. He had a meeting in twenty minutes and couldn't afford another breakdown.

"Whoever is doing this has got an ego on them," Mike tapped his chin, "They are also very controlling- I would be surprised if it wasn't deliberate that the card arrived today."

"Sounds like some sadistic tendencies," Paul remarked.

Mike nodded, "Have they called again?"

"No. How am I supposed to get them what they want if they don't tell me what it is?" Brennan raked a hand through his dark brown hair.

"It's not about you doing anything for them or giving them anything," Mike replied.

"Then what is it about?" Brennan inquired.

"Torturing you for some reason," Mike frowned, "The calls, the messages, the attempts on Abby, this card it's all taunting in nature and meant to make you suffer."

"He's got a point," Lauren replied.

"Think about it. Why warn you they are after Abby? Why not just take her if they wanted leverage? They showed they could have gotten to her," Mike said.

"Maybe they want me desperate first," Brennan muttered. That card and his son's obituary had him on the ledge. It wouldn't take much to push him over.

Mike said, "Whoever they are, they seem heavily connected to receive this kind of back up and they are comfortable using intimidation tactics."

"So you're saying?" Lauren coaxed.

"They definitely are involved in other crimes," Mike insisted, "Specifically organized crime- mafia or gangs. Have you had any run-ins with those types of people?"

"Maybe peripherally," Brennan answered, "Nothing and no one personally."

"I'll get someone out of major crimes to give you the lay of the land," Laruen offered.

"I got a contact- he'll get me the goings on," Paul replied.

"I am sure the TAU has told you all of this," Mike handed back the tablet.

"They are still looking into my political opponents at the moment," Brennan replied.

"Waste of time," Lauren grumbled.

"I'd also check over the pardons that Governor Sinclair has granted or refused," Mike added.

"Already on it," Lauren replied.

"What about the other evidence?" Mike inquired.

"The phones used to call and send the messages are dead ends they are disposed of when the call is done and the calls were made from different locations," Lauren began, "The credit card used to rent the car that ran you and Abby off the road was stolen."

"The gun?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"There is one bright side there- it was used in a robbery three months ago," Lauren reported.

"On top of the shooting it gives us extra leverage with the would-be shooter," Paul nodded.

"Which I am going to run over and make sure the TAU is putting to good use," Lauren said.

* * *

><p>Charlie watched Hannah sleeping in her hospital bed. She checked the monitors. So far so good. Her arm was now in a cast and sling. The little one's leg was also in a cast. There was a brace on her neck still, but all in all things could have been a lot worse. Johnny observed them through the window of Hannah's ICU room. Charlie squeezed Hannah's hand. "You rest and I'll be back," she promised.<p>

Charlie left and collected Johnny outside. "Tired of following me around all day?" Charlie quipped.

"Never," he chirped. She motioned her head down the hall toward the elevators. They walked on side by side. Once they were there Johnny pressed the call button. When the elevator came up it was empty. They stepped inside. "You are a freaking superstar," Johnny praised. He nudged her shoulder with his.

"She's a miracle," Charlie hit the floor number where her office was.

"Good thing for her you were around," Johnny smiled.

Outside her office Charlie was approached by a redheaded woman. Charlie nodded to Johnny and he hung back. The suit and briefcase gave the other woman away as a social worker. "Dr. Demarco?" the other woman inquired.

"That's me. Are you here about the girl who fell down the stairs?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes. My name is Tara O'Neil," the redhead held a set of credentials up so Charlie could see them, "I am with the department of child protective services."

"Why don't we talk in my office?" Charlie offered.

"That would be great," Tara smiled. Charlie opened the door and held it open for Tara as she stepped in. Charlie tipped her head to Johnny who nodded back. He would stay on the door.

"Please, have a seat," Charlie requested.

"Thank you," Tara sat in a chair in front of the desk. Charlie rounded the desk and took her seat.

"Do we know who she is?" Charlie asked, "All I got was her first name is Hannah."

"Hannah," Tara repeated. She brought out a notepad and wrote the name down.

"You didn't know?" Charlie questioned.

"We are still gathering information," Tara confirmed.

"She's so small someone has to be missing her by now," Charlie frowned.

"No missing persons report matching her description has been filed or any kidnappings reported either," Tara replied.

"Does that seem strange to you too?" Charlie asked.

"Or telling, considering she was thrown down those stairs," Tara replied.

"She was thrown?" Charlie felt a fire ball growing in her stomach. That explained the isolation of Hannah's injuries to one side. Charlie gripped the top of her desk, "By whom?"

"From surveillance footage it was a man- possibly her father," Tara replied, "The police are trying to identify him."

"Bastard," Charlie muttered.

"What is Hannah's prognosis?" Tara tried to shift the discussion.

"Hannah has a long road ahead of her- I fixed some internal bleeding, her right arm is broken as is her right leg," the surgeon informed her, "Hannah is still unconscious- she hit her head. Luckily there are no skull fractures or bleeding there, but her brain is swelling slightly."

"How bad are we talking?" Tara asked.

"Minimal compared to what it could have been- I am guessing she managed to tuck her head in for the most part," Charlie answered, "I called in a neurological consult. We'll know more in a few hours."

"Will she wake up?" Tara inquired.

"I can't say for certainty, but the odds are in her favor," Charlie replied.

"Good," Tara nodded.

"When she does she is going to need a lot of help," Charlie added.

Tara made another note, "She'll be special needs?"

"While she heals, yes, and that could take a good year maybe more," Charlie answered. Not to mention the psychological trauma that Hannah would probably need therapy for. "Is there anyone else I should talk too?" Charlie questioned.

"I am your point of contact- that is if you plan on staying on with Hannah's case," Tara replied.

"I most definitely am," Charlie assured the other woman, "The best thing for Hannah would be some stability."

"Glad to hear it."

"I can't believe no one is missing Hannah," Charlie shook her head.

"We will do our best to find any family," Tara replied. She closed her notepad then laced her pen through the spiral. "But as things stand right now Hannah is a ward of the state," Tara stood, "Thank you for your time, Dr. Demarco."

Charlie kept up her resolve not to cry until the social worker had left her office. "She's all alone," she crumbled back into her chair.

The door to the office was left ajar and Johnny could see Charlie struggling. He went in and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Johnny inquired.

Charlie wiped away unshed tears, "Not at the moment."

"Anything I can do?" Johnny offered.

She stood, "I want to sit with Hannah for a while." Charlie's shift was about over, but she needed to be with the little girl. This hit way too close to home.


End file.
